THE PIANIST'S MUSE
by TWI TEAM
Summary: Isabella Swan : 23 Ans, Célibataire. Elève en journalisme à la Columbia University de New York.   Edward Cullen : 25 Ans, Lifestyle BDSM Dominant. Sans partenaire depuis 4 mois   Jeune pianiste prodige du Conservatoire de Juilliard School
1. PROLOGUE

**THE PIANIST'S MUSE**

**Prologue**

**PDV Bella :**

Une douce mélodie me sortit des bras de Morphée. Un coup d'œil au réveil m'indiqua qu'il était bien trop tôt pour écouter de la musique.

_Il ne __dort__ donc jamais !_

Cela faisait 3 semaines que je m'étais réveillée avec une amnésie la plus totale . Mon seul souvenir était le visage de cette homme qui me sortait chaque soir un peu plus de mon mutisme . Il m'était familier, mon corps était profondément attiré par le sien. Mais au plus profond de mon être, mon esprit me hurlait de m'enfuir. Je devais réapprendre à vivre, reconstruire une personne dans cette enveloppe charnelle dans laquelle je me sentais si mal à l'aise. Un traumatisme crânien et votre vie change ! Il me disait que j'avais toujours été maladroite . C'est peut être l'une des seules choses que j'avais accepté d'admettre . La journée j'étais suis toute seule et je me plongeais dans les méandres de mon esprit pour capter ne serait-ce qu'un petit détail qui ferait toute la différence.

Cette mélodie m'intriguait. J'avais cette impression de déjà vu. Soudainement la musique changea et de douces notes vinrent calmer les soubresauts qui soulevaient mon corps depuis mon réveil. Je sanglotais dans ce lit qui me paraissait trop grand. Cette musique m'attirait . Le plus discrètement possible je sortis de cette couette. J'avais peur ! Je ne pouvais pas m'expliquer ce sentiment. C'était comme ça

Dans ce couloir sans fin, chaque porte était close. Plus je marchais et plus la musique se rapprochait Jamais auparavant je n'avais remarqué qu'il y avait un piano dans cette demeure mais ce ne pouvait être autrement, le musicien était tantôt brutal, tantôt délicat sur les touches ivoires. Loin de tout ces cd qu'il m'avait appris à apprécier.

Sur ma droite se trouvait sa chambre, je le savais car il m'avait interdit d'y entrer. La musique était plus forte que jamais. Je sentais mes entrailles se serrer, ma main attrapait la poignée et comme une gifle, le souvenir de mon accident me fouetta en plein visage.

_Flashback _

_Cet Adonis qui __hantait__ mes nuits se __tenait__ derrière cette porte, dans cette pièce que __j'étais__ censée nettoyer__. __Son comportement de la veille __m'avait__ autant énervée, qu'excitée__. __Tout aurait été plus simple , TROP simple si il n'avait pas été là ce soir__._

_Une grande inspiration plus tard, et il __était__ là devant moi. Sur son piano à queue noir, des centaines de partitions. L'ambiance dans cette pièce __était__ électrique. Mais la douce musique du Clair de lune __vint__ caresser mes oreilles. _

_- __Hum hum, Excusez moi Monsieur, je suis chargée de nettoyer cette pièce__,__ vous souhaitez peut être que je repasse plus tard_

_- __QUOI ENCORE ? VOUS VOUS ÊTES PASSE LE MOT CE SOIR NON !_

_-__ Je suis... Je suis désolée Monsieur, je ne fai__s__ que mon travail. _

_-__ Votre __travail__ ! VOTRE __TRAVAIL__ ! Et moi je fais quoi ? Je suis là pour acheter le terrain peut être__?__ DEHORS MAINTENANT __!_

_-__ Très bien Maître...heu Monsieur ! Je repasserai quand vous aurez dispos__é__ ! Au revoir Monsieur _

_Il __releva__ alors la tête, ayant sans aucun doute entendu mon lapsus et mes joues __s'empourprèrent__ aussitôt. Je __baissais__ alors les yeux, observant frénétiquement le bout de mes chaussures comme-ci celui-ci __allait me souffler__ la conduite à adopter. Après quelques secondes qui me parurent __une éternité__, il baissa à nouveau la tête sur son piano et dans ce qui me sembla un murmure, articula ces quelques mots qui me laissèrent sans voix._

_- J'aime mieux ça__._

_« __La reine des connes, voilà ce que tu es Bella ! __« Maitre »,__ il ne manquait plus que ça !__ » _

_La porte __claqua__, et une foule de questions __traversèrent__ ma pensée. « J'aime mieux ça » ! Quoi ? Qu'est ce que cela __signifiait__ ? _

_Cette altercation me __laissait__ perplexe. « Tu es une rêveuse Bella. Redescend sur terre, il est trop bien pour toi et il n'est s__û__rement pas celui que tu voudrais qu'il soit... »_

_Je __rebroussais__ alors chemin en tirant derrière moi mon chariot de ménage. __« __Quelle veine Isabella Swan ! Tu arrives à te dégoter un boulot mais il faut quand même que tu te fasses remarquer ! C'est un don à ce niveau là ! Déjà hier soir et tu remets ça aujourd'hui ! Putain si Dieu existe, il m'en veut vraiment ! __»_

_Après __une__ heure à patienter et __à__ astiquer le moindre recoin, la moindre rampe d'escalier. U__ne__ heure durant laquelle je __l'entendais__ s'acharner sur son piano. __Une__ heure durant laquelle je __fantasmais__ sur cet homme et durant laquelle ma conscience me __bottait__ le cul. Si je __restais__ ici, __j'allais__ exploser ! Il __était__temps__ pour moi de rentrer dans mon petit appart miteux ! Une fois chang__ée __et le matériel rangé, __j'allais__ délivrer Jake du jardin du Conservatoire. Au moins sur ce coup là, je __pouvais__ dire que __j'avais__ eu de la chance. Je __n'osais__ imaginer quelle bêtise il aurait encore fait si j'avais d__û__ le laisser à l'appart ! Merci le cadeau empoisonné __Charlie__ ! «Tu verras ça te fera de la compagnie pour New York» ! Bon d'accord__,__ forc__ée__ d'admettre que sa bouille me faisait craquer et qu'aujourd'hui si il n'était plus là je __serais__ malheureuse. _

_Comme à son habitude de gros bouledogue anglais qu'il __était__, Jake me __fit__ une léchouille de bienvenue ! _

_- __Jake, Roooohhh gros chien dégoutant !_

_Wahou ! Wahou !_

_- __Et bien oui nous rentrons, tu ne vas pas t'énerver toi non plus__? _

_Le parking __était__ sombre. A croire que la Juilliard School __n'avait__ pas les moyens de changer __trois__ néons ! Je __m'avançais__ à taton __alors que__ Jake __courrait__ vers ma Chevrolet. Je __crus__ l'apercevoir au loin, mais rapidement des phares vinrent m'éblouir __et__ le bruit d'un moteur qui __rugissait résonna__ dans le parking. Cette voiture __roulait__ trop vite ! Je __jetais__ un œil derrière moi. _

_- __Merde Jake , tu es où bordel__?_

_La voiture se __rapprochait__ rapidement __...__ trop rapidement __...__ un regard sur la droite et je __vis__ mon chien sur la trajectoire de ce chauffard ! _

_- __JAKE VIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE__!_

_Il __s'immobilisa__ sur la chaussée __...__ Tétanisé ! Je __courus__ pour le rattraper. Trop tard ! Un violent coup de poignard me __coupa__ le souffle ! Je __m'effondrais__ au sol. Ma tête __heurta__ de plein fouet le macadam. __Et__ le néant … _

Mes jambes tremblaient comme des feuilles sous mon corps, je vis le sol se rapprocher et je m'effondrais sur le parquet. Putain de platre ! Des sanglots secouèrent mon être. Tout était là ! Tous mes souvenirs avaient reprit possession de mon esprit ! Cet homme était machiavélique! Il fallait que je parte ! Vite ! Pourquoi m'avait il fait ça ? J'aurais pu être à lui s'il ne s'était pas joué de moi. Je regagnais ma chambre à la hâte. J'enfilais un jean et le sweat noir que je portais le soir de mon accident. Mon sac était dans l'armoire. Je le vérifiais rapidement. Tout était là ! Tout était là ! Sauf Jake! NON JAKE !

Je n'avais jamais vu mon chien ici. Mes sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. Mon instinct me poussa à sortir vite. J'avais tellement peur. Un souvenir foudroya mon esprit. Le mot de sécurité !

_« Avec ce mot Isabella, vous êtes __libre__ de partir. Je ne vous __retiendrais__ pas, je ne vous __chercherais__ pas. __Ce__ sera comme-ci je n'avais jamais existé. Cela est irrévocable »_

Je regagnais sans un mot le salon de l'appartement en étouffant mes sanglots dans ma gorge.

Je sortis un stylo et un morceau de papier déchiré à la hâte dans mon agenda.

Les mains tremblantes, je détachais _mon_ collier de perles qui me donnait l'atroce sensation d'étouffer depuis que mes souvenirs m'avaient regagné !

Je le déposait sur la console du salon, le petit médaillon en or situé sur le fermoir me renvoyant ses initiales : _EC-4-B_

EDWARD CULLEN FOR BELLA

Je m'emparais du stylo et inscrivais ces 3 mots qui me sortiraient de l'enfer : _Clair_ _de lune..._


	2. PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX

_Merci à tous d__'avoir lu_ _ce prologue. Il_ _s'agit de notre première fan fiction. Après avoir passé des années à en lire nous nous sommes enfin décidées à en écrire une. Merci de nous avoir fait savoir ce que vous en avez pensé dans vos reviews. Nous essayerons de poster le plus vite possible les_ _chapitres suivants. Il semblerait que vous ayez aimé cet avant goût nous posterons donc le chapitre 1 cette semaine. En attendant voici une page dédiée aux personnages principaux que vous trouverez au sein de l'histoire bonne lecture à tous !_

Les personnages çi dessous ne nous appartiennent en aucune façon ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.

**PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX**

**Isabella Swan : **

23 Ans, Célibataire

Originaire de Forks

Elève en journalisme à la Columbia University de New York.

Vit dans un studio à Brooklyn

**Edward Cullen : **

25 Ans, Lifestyle BDSM – Dominant – Sans partenaire depuis 4 mois

Originaire de New York

Jeune pianiste prodige du Conservatoire de Juilliard School

Vit dans un loft dans l'Upper East Side

**Alice Scott :**

23 Ans, Célibataire

Originaire de New York – Voisine des Cullens

Elève en management d'entreprise à la Columbia University de New York et école de Stylisme.

Vit toujours dans le quartier de Gramercy avec ses parents

Particularité : Depuis l'adolescente, Alice à développé un don de voyance

**Emmet Cullen :**

27 Ans, Célibataire, Frère d'Edward

Originaire de New York

Propriétaire du Em'C Night Club dans le quartier de Meatpacking District

Vit dans un loft au dessus de son Night Club

Particularité : Seul à connaître le Lifestyle d'Edward

**Rosalie Hale :**

24 Ans, Célibataire

Meilleure amie de Bella – Se connaissent depuis l'enfance

Originaire de Forks

Gestionnaire d'une concession Cadillac à Port Angeles

**Jasper Hale : **

27 Ans, Célibataire, Frère de Rosalie

Originaire de Forks

Psychologue

Travail et vit dans le quartier de Chelsea

**Esmé et Carlisle Cullen : **

Elle : 47 Ans, Architecte d'intérieure, Mère d'Emmet et Edward Cullen

Lui : 53 Ans, Cardiologue Chef de Service, Père d'Emmet et Edward Cullen

Vivent dans le quartier de Gramercy

**Renée et Charlie Swan :**

Elle : 45 Ans, Infirmière, Mère de Bella

Lui : 49 Ans, Chef de la Police de Forks, Père de Bella

Vivent à Forks


	3. CHAPITRE 1 : UNE RENCONTRE IMPROMPTUE

**CHAPITRE 1 : UNE RENCONTRE IMPROMPTUE**

_**Rencontre : nom féminin – Circonstance qui fait que des personnes se trouvent en présence les unes des autres.**_

_Les personnages çi dessous ne nous appartiennent en aucune façon ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer._

**ALICE PDV**

_Allez ma fille, encore une journée difficile et dis-toi que dans 48 heures, c'est le week-end !_

Il est à peine 6h30 et je traînais déjà des pieds. Si seulement mes rêves étaient moins réalistes, je dormirais mieux. Il fallait absolument que je retourne voir un psy, parce que là ça empirait de jours en jours.

Après avoir pris ma douche tant bien que mal et un café sur le chemin de l'université, je me retrouvais encore une fois à la bourre. Ces derniers mois, depuis l'apparition de ces visions cauchemardesques pour la plupart, j'ai perdu le sommeil. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais le rêve de cette nuit m'a particulièrement bouleversée.

Les premiers cours de la matinée étaient tellement soporifiques que mon esprit divaguait de nouveau.

Ce professeur d'économie me donnait l'impression d'être une âme perdue au beau milieu de Wall Street en pleine heure de pointe.

La vision de la nuit dernière d'une jeune femme se faisant renverser par une voiture dans un parking souterrain resurgit subitement dans ma tête. Tout mon être fut alors parcouru de frissons. A chaque vision les effets physiques devenaient de plus en plus fort.

- Mais pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive jamais à voir les visages de ces personnes ?

C'est comme si une force supérieure m'empêchait de lever la tête et d'apercevoir le visage de ces victimes.

_Pour une fois que j'aurais pu être utile à quelqu'un avec mes visions, je n'arrive pas à la reconnaître ! Franchement je n'envie pas les aveugles, c'est franchement trop frustrant !_

Monsieur Paul me sortit de ma rêverie en nous informant d'un examen la semaine suivante.

- "Super ! Encore une semaine de révision en prévision ! Y avait longtemps ! " grognais-je.

Après la pause déjeuner, je décidais de rester à profiter du beau temps et des rayons du soleil qui inondaient cette merveilleuse ville de New York que j'habitais depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Nous étions mi-septembre et j'étais ravie de pouvoir encore profiter de mes vêtements d'été.

_Je sais je suis une fashion addict, et j'assume !_

Malheureusement vu la fatigue accumulée depuis ces dernières semaines je m'endormis sur la pelouse du campus et bien sûr je me retrouvais une fois de plus en retard pour mon cours de civilisation anglaise. Je me relevais et me mettais à courir aussi vite que possible afin de ne pas rater l'appel.

- Oh merde ! Pardon, je suis désolée ! C'est vraiment pas ma journée ! Dis-je en bousculant violemment une étudiante dans le hall du bâtiment B menant à mon amphithéâtre. Confuse et honteuse, je prenais le temps de tendre ma main afin d'aider cette jeune femme que je venais littéralement de projeter au sol.

- Laissez-moi vous aider à ramasser vos livres. Je suis vraiment désolée mais je suis en retard et j'avais la tête ailleurs !

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive et moi aussi j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et en plus je suis complètement paumée dans tous ces couloirs ! L'accueil m'a donnée un plan du campus, mais c'est du chinois pour moi ! J'ai jamais été une pro de l'orientation !

- Je m'appelle Alice, je peux sûrement t'aider à trouver ta salle de cours, c'est le moins que je puisse faire ! Où dois tu te rendre ?

- Moi c'est Bella, je vais en économie salle E3.

- C'est sur mon chemin, je t'emmène ! Lui dis-je en lui tendant ces livres.

Après quelques pas je me décidais à rompre le silence en lui posant quelques questions.

- Alors, c'est ton premier semestre ici je présume, qu'est ce que tu étudies ?

- Je fais des études de journalisme, je suis en troisième année, mais ça ne fais pas très longtemps que je suis à New York car je suis originaire de l'état de Washington.

- C'est génial ! Bienvenue alors ! Tu te plais ici j'espère ?

- Ça me plaît c'est sûr mais je ne connais encore personne et toi tu étudies quoi ?

- Moi, je fais des études de Management d'entreprise et je suis en plus dans une école de stylisme !...Et voici ta salle tu es arrivée ! Bon courage et à bientôt, je file, je suis vraiment en retard et encore désolé de t'avoir renversée !

- Ok, merci encore, et ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas bien grave !

Je me dépêchais de courir afin d'arriver au plus vite en cours avant de ma faire encore taper sur les doigts, me faufilais par la porte arrière de l'amphithéâtre et prenais un des sièges du fond.

**BELLA PDV**

Je m'asseyais dans la classe et sortais de mon sac mon livre et le nécessaire d'écriture.

_Et mince, Alice a échangé mon livre avec le sien ! Et j'ai pas ses coordonnées pour pouvoir la contacter! C'est bien ma chance, j'avais laissé mes notes dans mon bouquin ! Est ce que ce jour va finir par s'améliorer ou je suis vouée à une journée de merde ?_

J'essayais donc de suivre le cours tant bien que mal sans l'aide des notes que je m'étais faites concernant le chapitre que nous étudions aujourd'hui. Je repensais à ces dernières semaines et je me disais qu'heureusement que j'avais trouvé un boulot à la Julliard School comme technicienne de surface le soir après les cours parce que sinon j'aurais dû dire au revoir aux études et à ce nouveau départ que je voulais que ma vie prenne.

Partir de Forks il y a quelques mois pour cette magnifique ville qu'est New York m'avait redonnée l'espoir de pouvoir retrouver une vie _normale. E_nfin aussi normale que ma vie puisse être. Car il était vrai que depuis que mon dernier maître avait déménagé pour l'Europe je me retrouvais bien seule et sincèrement en manque d'attention. Je me demandais si je pourrais retrouver quelqu'un qui puisse me faire me sentir bien à nouveau et dévouée à lui cœur et âme. Je me sentais prête à trouver un nouveau maître que je ferais tout pour satisfaire mais dans cette ville je n'avais malheureusement aucun contact ni connaissance.

Après cette après-midi studieuse je retournais dans mon appartement miteux de Brooklyn. Arrivée depuis peu à New York sans un sous il m'était difficile de trouver un appartement dans un quartier bien fréquenté. On m'avait prévenue que la vie à New York était très chère mais la chance d'avoir pu obtenir une bourse pour finir mes études dans une université aussi prestigieuse que celle de Columbia n'allait certainement pas m'empêcher d'y vivre juste parce que je n'en avais pas les moyens.

C'est la raison pour laquelle je m'étais précipitée à chercher un boulot qui me permettrait de payer un loyer et d'acheter un peu de nourriture. Mon père Charlie et ma mère Renée m'avaient soutenu dans mon choix de carrière et malgré certaines difficultés financières dues aux achats démesurés de ma mère, ils avaient tenu à m'aider à payer mes factures tous les mois. Et mon père avait insisté pour m'offrir un petit quelque chose avant mon départ pour la grande pomme, me disant que je me sentirais moins seule loin d'eux. La dernière chose à laquelle j'aurais pensé était qu'il allait m'offrir un chien! Un bouledogue anglais que j'avais affectueusement nommé Jake qui m'attendait patiemment à la maison.

_Enfin patiemment peut être pas tant que ça._

Je me disais en l'entendant aboyer derrière la porte pendant que je cherchais désespérément les clefs au fond de mon sac.

- Chut Jake, arrête tais toi un peu ! Tu vas rameuter tout le quartier !

Comme à chaque fois que je poussais la porte de l'appartement je prenais une grande inspiration avant d'observer les dégâts que Jake avait bien pu faire en une journée.

Pour une fois il ne s'était attaqué qu'au vieux canapé que j'avais récupéré gratuitement lors de mon emménagement grâce au locataire précédent qui ne voulait pas l'emmener avec lui. Une chance car c'était ça de moins à acheter.

- "Jake qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ! Ahhlala, merci papa pour le cadeau" me disais je en levant les yeux au ciel et en caressant le ventre de Jake qui se tenait sur le dos à mes pieds. Je me mis à rire en me disant que c'était bien le seul cas dans lequel j'étais la maîtresse et non la soumise !

_Mon Dieu ! Il faut que je me trouve un homme, je vais finir par exploser sinon ! _

- Allez Jake je t'emmène avec moi au travail si tu promets d'être sage !

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux en espérant qu'il comprenne combien j'étais sérieuse. Et je me mettais en route pour aller au conservatoire. Une fois arrivée je laissais Jake dans le jardin arrière comme à mon habitude et vérifiais avec attention que le portillon soit bien fermé, car je n'avais aucune envie de courir après Jake dans les rues de New York en pleine nuit comme la semaine dernière.

Je me dirigeais vers le local de maintenance lorsque j'aperçus ce bel homme s'avancer vers moi. Je me figeais aussitôt sur place et il me regarda alors droit dans les yeux. Ses traits parfaits me rappelaient sans mal un homme que j'avais éperdument aimé et qui m'avait fait me révéler. Son départ pour la France avait laissé un grand vide dans ma vie. Anthony Masen, c'était son nom. Mais ce n'était pas ainsi que je l'appelais. A l'évocation de son souvenir je portais automatiquement ma main à mon poignet, pour sentir le bracelet qu'il m'avait offert avant son départ. Ce bijou en or blanc d'apparence anodine soutenait un pendentif qui était d'une extrême importance pour moi. Il s'agissait d'un petit livre à l'intérieur duquel était inscrit _« For my muse. Love Always. AM ». _Ce bracelet était notre lien éternel, le souvenir d'une époque révolue. Anthony était un écrivain renommé que j'avais rencontré lors d'un stage chez un éditeur à Seattle. Je secouais la tête pour chasser pour la deuxième fois de cette journée tout ces souvenirs qui me rappelaient combien mon être était en manque d'attention. En relevant le menton mon regard retombait dans celui de cet Adonis qui marchait dans ma direction. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude et si intensément pénétrant que je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien. Tout en se rapprochant de moi je le déshabillais de tout son long. Cet homme d'environ 1m85, fin mais musclé était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Je lui souriais bêtement et il me le rendit en me donnant un sourire des plus expressifs.

Arrivé à ma hauteur il me regarda encore plus fixement et me dit « Bonsoir » J'allais le saluer à mon tour lorsque je compris qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas à mon niveau mais allait continuer son chemin en me frôlant. Je me mis à trembler et me retournais pour apercevoir toute sa splendeur vu de dos. Je crois que jamais auparavant je n'avais senti ce courant d'électricité me traverser.

Sentant sans doute mon regard insistant sur lui il se retourna et me surpris à le regarder fixement. Il sourit de nouveau et je pris mon courage à deux mains en lui lançant un « Bonne soirée » d'un ton des plus chaleureux. Je sentais mes joues se rougirent secondes après secondes et le regardait disparaître derrière les doubles portes qui menaient au parking. Subitement j'avais une folle envie de courir vers le parking à mon tour mais mes pieds n'arrivaient pas à faire un pas. Il m'avait cloué sur place par sa prestance.

**EDWARD PDV**

- Encore une fois Monsieur Cullen s'il vous plaît ! A partir de la troisième mesure !

Je soufflais bruyamment, histoire de bien faire comprendre à Madame Cope que ce morceau ne m'intéressait pas du tout, et qui plus est , elle avait beau insister, ses conseils ne m'étaient utiles d'aucunes façons. Il n'y avait qu'à voir mon niveau et le sien pour comprendre ! On parle souvent de l'élève qui dépasse le maitre, ici c'était un pléonasme !

Mes doigts se posèrent par automatisme sur les touches et pour la énième fois de la journée je reprenais le mouvement en question. Mon esprit s'échappa dès lors que la première note résonna.

Depuis quelques temps, l'inspiration n'était plus au rendez-vous. Je me sentais comme vidé, plus rien ne me touchait, ma vie avait un goût amer. Je repensais alors à Tanya ! Cette jolie blonde avait durant quelques temps rendu mon existence moins fade, mais elle était loin de combler le vide qui depuis toujours rythmait mon quotidien.

Depuis _sa _disparition, je m'étais jeté corps et âme dans ce qui nous lierait éternellement : le piano ! Sa perte durant mon enfance avait laissé de profondes cicatrices et avait notamment dicté mon mode de vie : le control freak* !

A son souvenir, mes émotions me submergèrent et mon doigt ripa sur un dièse involontairement. Excédé par cette journée je fermais ma partition et claquais le capot du piano. Madame Cope se leva subitement et sans un mot, mon regard de feu ayant été suffisant, je quittais à grandes enjambées la salle de répétition sans me retourner.

- "Journée à la con tiens" grinçais-je à voix basse.

Je remontais le couloir à vive allure, pressé de regagner ma voiture afin de rejoindre Emmett, mon grand frère, à son club : le Em'C Night Club. Celui-ci était situé non loin de là, dans le quartier huppé de Meatpacking District. Quelques bières m'aideraient surement à atténuer le trop plein de stress accumulé aujourd'hui.

C'est quand que je passais la double porte menant au parking que je rencontrais pour la première fois _ses_ yeux chocolats renversants. Je ne pouvais me détacher de son regard, j'avais comme la sensation qu'il m'ouvrait la porte de son esprit.

Sa démarche semblait peu assurée, elle ralentit peu à peu sa cadence quand moi au contraire je précipitais la mienne pour me rapprocher d'elle.

Elle n'était pas très grande, plutôt fine, et l'ondulation de ses long cheveux châtains dansaient de part et d'autre de ses épaules. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte ne semblait pas en mesure de délivrer le flot de paroles que son esprit semblait vouloir exprimer. Je laissais trop rapidement mes yeux divaguer jusqu'à ses formes, harmonisant à la perfection son corps.

Elle était d'une beauté sans pareille réveillant à ma grande surprise mon désir. Je n'étais qu'un homme après tout ! Pour ne pas qu'elle remarque le problème bien installé dans mon pantalon, je décidais de la frôler sans m'arrêter.. Je remarquais également qu'une odeur de tabac frais émanait de ses vêtements, ce qui me donna immédiatement l'envie irrésistible d'en allumer une. Dès l'instant où mon avant-bras frôlait son coude, une délicieuse sensation fouetta mon échine.

- Bonsoir

Je continuais ma course mais je devinais sans mal, que son regard se portait toujours sur moi. Un malicieux sourire pris place sur mes lèvres et je me retournais alors, la prenant sur le fait. Aussitôt ses pommettes prirent une jolie teinte rosée, qui parfaisait son teint. A son tour, elle me sourit et laissa enfin ces mots jaillirent de sa si jolie bouche.

- "Bonne soirée susurra" t'elle d'une voix charmante

Et alors pour la première fois, je ne désirais pas attendre une minute de plus pour gouter à ses lèvres, priant intérieurement pour qu'elle me suive jusqu'à ma voiture.

Arrivé à mon véhicule je constatais que j'étais seul dans ce sous-sol, je pris alors le chemin du club en essayant tant bien que mal de faire disparaître la grosseur qui déformait mon pantalon. C'est en remontant le boulevard qui me menait jusqu'à Emmett, que je me mis a pianoter sur mon volant, entendant dans mon esprit une mélodie inattendue.

Finalement cette fin de journée s'annonçait bien meilleure qu'elle n'avait commencée.

.

_**Voilà j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Nous attendons avec impatience vos commentaires. A très vite**_


	4. CHAPITRE 2 : ADDICTIONS

En ce 11/11/11, journée particulière, il n'aurait pas été sympa de ne rien faire de particulier justement ! Et puisque l'on est très très gentilles ( Oui bon j'exagère peut être un TOUT PETIT PEU ;)) nous avons décidé de vous livrer dès maintenant le chapitre 2 !

Merci mille fois et bien plus encore pour vos reviews toutes plus sympa les unes que les autres ! Pour les non-inscrits, un énorme merci également ! Vos reviews nous encourage comme jamais pour poursuivre l'aventure !

Fin du bavardage ! On se retrouve en bas ;p ! Bonne lecture !

C&AM

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2 <strong>

**ADDICTIONS :  
><strong>

**Nom feminin. Dépendance, conduite qui repose sur une envie répétée et irrépressible, en dépit de la motiviation**** et des efforts du sujet pour s'y soustraire**

**Pour ne pas changer, les personnages sont ENCORE et TOUJOURS, la propriété de S. MEYER  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

Je sentais sa langue lécher mon cou, ses lèvres se déplaçaient le long de ma carotide me donnant des frissons de plaisir. Je pouvais le sentir tout contre moi. Il se tenait là au dessus de moi le torse nu. Je traçais de mes mains les lignes de ses pectoraux ce qui augmentaient d'autant plus mon excitation. Je n'avais qu'une envie, le sentir en moi. Je fis parcourir mes mains le long de ses côtes en le caressant ce qui le fit haleter de désir. Je les fis ensuite descendre jusqu'au V de ses hanches si bien défini, puis jusqu'à son entrejambe où je m'empressais de le tenir fermement. Surprise par la taille de son membre, je laissais un gémissement de satisfaction s'échapper de ma gorge. Il m'embrassa aussitôt faisant s'unir nos deux langues dans une danse érotique. Son baiser me coupa littéralement le souffle, je devais reprendre mes esprits, il m'excitais d'une façon si intense que je me sentais déjà prête pour lui. Je déboutonnais son pantalon et libérais par la même occasion son sexe de son boxer dont les coutures n'avaient miraculeusement pas encore lâché. Il se tenait toujours au dessus de moi dans son plus simple appareil et me fixait d'un regard brûlant de désir.

- Regarde dans quel état tu me mets. J'ai envie de toi tout de suite, je ne peux pas me retenir plus longtemps, je veux me perdre en toi et te faire crier mon nom toute la nuit.

Sa voix rauque, sexy, avait prit le dessus sur moi et je me sentais encore plus proche de mon paroxysme. Il ôta mon jean délicatement et passa sa main droite dans mon string, recouvrant ainsi tout mon sexe de sa grande et douce main. Il pouvait sentir mon excitation pour lui et il inséra deux de ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi tout en caressant mon clitoris de son pouce, me faisant ainsi crier bruyamment de plaisir. Je voulais qu'il me pénètre sans plus attendre, je prenais alors sa verge et la dirigeait jusqu'à mon entrée quand … j'entendis un bruit des plus stridents.

« bip,bip,bip...bip,bip,bip... »

C'était ce putain de réveil !

- "Oh non, non, non! Juste cinq petites minutes de plus c'était trop demandé ?" Grognais-je en lui tapant dessus pour l'éteindre.

_Je sens que la journée va être très longue ! Il me faut une douche froide et tout de suite !_

Ce n'était qu'un rêve mais quel rêve! Je venais de passer une folle nuit d'ébats. Les plus excitants de toute ma vie! Mais avec qui d'abord ? Je ne connaissais même pas le prénom de ce bellâtre que j'avais croisé hier soir au conservatoire, mais qui de toute évidence n'avait pas laisser mon inconscient indifférent. Frustrée je me levais afin de me préparer pour une nouvelle journée bien chargée et me prenais à rêver de l'éventuelle possibilité d'une deuxième interaction avec cet homme.

**EDWARD POV**

Il était 9:30 et je me retournais inlassablement dans mon grand lit sans pouvoir profiter de ma matinée à dormir. J'étais vraiment trop en manque. En manque d'une nouvelle femme dans ma vie qui saurait assouvir mes besoins et répondre à mes désirs. Mais depuis ces quatre derniers mois, avec mes examens de fin d'études, je n'avais eu ni le temps, ni la patience de chercher une nouvelle soumise qui saurait me satisfaire pleinement. Alors à défaut de sexe, j'avais sombré dans mon autre pécher mignon : les gâteaux. Enfin plus précisément ceux des 'Délices de Paris'. Une Boulangerie Pâtisserie Française des plus raffinées située au pied de mon loft dans le quartier de l' Upper East Side et dont je ne pouvais plus me passer. Mon père Carlisle, propriétaire de tout l'immeuble et chef du Mount Sinai Hospital avait proposé à sa nouvelle chef de chirurgie orthopédique, Clotilde , de louer l'appartement situé en dessous du mien, vu que sa grande sœur Mary cherchait désespérément un local afin d'y ouvrir sa pâtisserie. Elles étaient donc devenues depuis près d'un an mes voisines et fournisseur exclusif en sucrerie.

Aux alentours de 10 heures, résigné et frustré, je partais donc chercher mon croissant et mon pain au chocolat. C'était devenu mon quotidien. Après avoir enfilé un pantalon de survet et un t-shirt prit au hasard dans ma commode, je pris l'escalier de service de l'immeuble dont j'avais demandé un double des clefs à mon père et descendis vers le fournil à la rencontre de mon réconfort.

- Bonjour M ! Bien dormi ?

- Salut Ed ! Oui enfin moins que toi ça c'est sûr !

Je m'approchais de la chaise que je m'étais appropriée ces derniers mois et qui était située juste derrière le fournil et attrapais les viennoiseries que Mary m'avait laissé comme à son habitude sur le coin du marbre.

- Tu me sers un café Latte s'il te plaît ?

- Non mais sérieux Ed ! Arrête de faire ton gamin, tu sais où est la cafetière non? Alors sers toi !

- Oh bon, ça va j'y vais ! Je rêve faut tout faire ici !

- Eh ! Commence pas à faire ton grognon Cullen! Tu prends ton petit déjeuner gratuitement tous les jours et il faudrait en plus que je serve MONSIEUR ! Non mais j'hallucine t'es incroyable !

- Quoi ? Tu m'as toujours dit fait comme chez toi ! Alors voilà, c'est de ta faute !

- Toi, il faut absolument qu'on te trouve une femme, tu deviens insupportable !

- Ne m'en parle pas, j'en peux plus ..

- Et sinon tu t'en sors avec ton nouveau morceau ?

- Non, ça m'énerve, je bloque toujours sur le même mouvement, mais j'ai plus l'inspiration et c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'avance pas je crois. Hier soir j'étais tellement furieux que j'ai piqué une crise avec Madame Cope !

Je me mettais alors à repenser à cette jeune femme que j'avais croisé la veille au soir dans les couloirs du conservatoire.

Elle avait les cheveux châtains longs et ondulés, et un regard chocolat intense qui avait réveillé mes sens. Sa peau diaphane, son corps gracile, sa taille menue et sa petite poitrine pommelée lui donnait un allure des plus fragile dont j'aurais bien voulu prendre soin hier soir. Le seul problème récurant était qu'avec mon style de vie la plupart des femmes qui m'attiraient ne partageaient pas mes préférences. C'était malgré tout devenu un challenge pour moi même d'essayer de les y soumettre.

Sans m'en rendre compte je me mettais à ricaner.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ?

- Je repensais juste à cette fille que j'ai croisé hier soir !

- Et ...?

- Et rien !

- Encore une qui est tombée sous ton charme ?

- Tu me connais, elles peuvent pas me résister bien longtemps !

- Hmmm, toujours aussi confiant à ce que je vois !

Après avoir profité pleinement de mon petit déjeuner et avoir subtilisé quelques macarons du frigo, je me dirigeais vers les escaliers en remerciant chaleureusement Mary.

Je remontais jusqu'à mon appartement pour m'y préparer avant de sortir faire mon jogging dans Central Park et brûler toutes ces calories. Si je voulais que les femmes continuent à tomber sous le charme justement, je ne pouvais pas m'empiffrer de viennoiseries tous les matins sans les accompagner d'une bonne séance de sport.

Mes écouteurs en place et mon Ipod en main j'écoutais avec délectation la voix d'Adèle tout en courant le long du Park. Mon appartement se situait à l'angle de la 87eme rue et de la 5eme Avenue offrant une vue imprenable sur le Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir. Mon père m'avait permis de m'y installer après l'obtention de mon baccalauréat me permettant ainsi d'être plus proche de mon conservatoire de musique. Le loft comprenait trois grandes chambres et deux salles de bain, une immense cuisine ouverte donnant sur le grand salon qui lui même donnait sur un autre salon que j'avais transformé en bureau. Mais ma pièce préférée restait celle que je m'étais crée depuis bientôt cinq ans. Période à laquelle j'avais décidé de pleinement adopter mon style de vie. J'avais aménagé ma Playroom de la façon la plus agréable qui soit. Un grand lit y trônait, ainsi que l'un de mes objets fétiches, ma croix de St Andrews dont la simple vue m'excitait au plus au point. J'avais décoré les murs d'un rouge grenat et y avait installé des lumières tamisées rendant l'atmosphère des plus sensuelles. Je n'avais qu'une hâte celle de pouvoir y jouer avec ma nouvelle soumise.

**Bella POV**

Après ma journée de cours, je me dirigeais vers le conservatoire où j'allais prendre mon poste. Un sentiment étrange parcourait tout mon corps par anticipation d'une possible nouvelle rencontre avec cet homme qui m'avait complètement troublée la veille et qui semblait déjà avoir prit possession de mes rêves. Si seulement il pouvait être celui qui comblerait mes besoins les plus profonds. Mon esprit se remit à divaguer en entrant dans le hall du conservatoire lorsque j'entendis mon portable sonner.

- Allô?

- Bonjour ma chérie, quoi de neuf ?

- Coucou, je viens d'arriver au boulot, je suis en avance. Et toi ?

- Je t'appelais juste pour savoir si tout allait bien. Et t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, ça y est j'ai signé les papiers pour l'ouverture de la concession!

- Je suis trop contente ma Rose! Alors du coup tu ne viendras pas me rendre visite comme prévu ?

- Si si ! Le local a besoin de quelques travaux et en plus je dois rencontrer le responsable Cadillac des approvisionnements nationaux à New York ! Donc je serais bien là ! Tu me manques, comment ça se passe au travail toi ? Tu as fait quelques rencontres ?

- Euh ... assez peu je dois dire. Tu sais ici tout est tellement démesuré j'ai du mal à prendre mes marques encore. C'est un tel changement ! Mais j'ai fait la connaissance d'un fille sympa hier sur le campus.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne parlais pas de ça ! Je te connais trop bien ! Raconte il est comment ?

- Euh...De qui tu parles ?

- Ne me dis pas que dans une ville telle que New York tu n'as fait aucune rencontre intéressante ?

- Beh à vrai dire, j'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de sortir. Tu sais entre la fac, le boulot et les bêtises de Jake ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour me détendre. Enfin j'ai croisé un gars hier soir au boulot mais j'ai pas eu encore le courage d 'aller lui parler.

- Oh ! Et alors il est comment...?

Arrivant à l'intérieur, je marchais en direction de la salle de maintenance lorsque je le vis rentrer dans une des salles de répétition. Celui-ci même qui avait envahi mes pensées la nuit dernière. Stoïque, je le regardais se déplacer sans pouvoir ôter mes yeux de son corps. Il paraissait encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Je m'approchais discrètement de la salle afin d'essayer l'apercevoir à travers la petite fenêtre de la porte. Celle-ci était encore ouverte et je pouvais l'entendre discuter avec quelqu'un au téléphone.

"Non Tanya ! Je t'ai déjà dis que ça ne m'intéressait pas ! Notre contrat était clair il me semble... Oui j'ai reçu l'invitation mais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'y rendre...Tu sais très bien que seuls les dominants reçoivent l'invitation...Je ne sais pas je te dis..Ne m'énerve pas...J'ai du travail..."

Soudainement j'entendis la voix de quelqu'un crier à distance et je réalisais alors que j'avais complètement oublié ma conversation avec Rosalie. Elle hurlait à plein poumon dans le combiné.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous bon sang ? Tu vas me répondre oui ! Âllllloooooo ici la terre ?

- Euh, désolé Rose, il est là, je te rappelle plus tard.

Complètement hypnotisée par la voix de cet homme, je raccrochais au nez de mon amie d'enfance sans une seule explication et mordillais ma lèvre frénétiquement suite à la conversation que je venais de surprendre. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit dominant ?

_Non, arrête de te faire des films Bella, ce serait trop beau!_

Je passais ma tête discrètement dans l'encadrement de la porte afin de pouvoir l'observer une dernière fois. Il semblait toujours au téléphone et faisait face à la fenêtre.

Ne voulant pas risquer de me faire prendre à l'espionner, ni d'être en retard à mon poste, je décidais donc de rebrousser chemin jusqu'à la salle de maintenance dans l'espoir de pouvoir le revoir plus tard.

Intriguée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à cette conversation. Un flot incessant de questions les plus folles me traversait l'esprit. Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net. Mais comment m'y prendre ?

Après avoir passé une bonne heure à lessiver le sol du rez de chaussée et avoir passé l'aspirateur dans la salle d'orchestre, j'en sortais lorsque je tomba nez à nez avec lui. Surprise par sa subite apparition et proximité je manquais de tomber lorsqu'il me rattrapa. Ses grandes mains me retenaient fermement par la taille. Comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter, totalement médusée et stupéfaite je le dévisageais sans pouvoir articuler un seul son. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et je pouvais voir ses lèvres bouger à quelques centimètres de moi mais j'étais dans l'incapacité d'assimiler les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche si délicatement dessinée. J'étais complètement silencieuse, totalement incapable d'énoncer une seule parole.

L'expression de son visage changea alors légèrement, et je pouvais lire son inquiétude dans les prunelles de ses yeux. Petit à petit j'essayais de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps qui semblait ne pas vouloir coopérer.

- Ça va ? Vous n'avez rien ?

- Euh...Pardon ?

- Est ce que tout va bien ? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?

- Euh non ça va...merci ! J'ai juste été surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver là. Euh enfin qui que ce soit je veux dire.

- Je viens ici tous les soirs de la semaine répéter pour le concert qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine. Personne ne vous a mise au courant ?

- Oh ! Euh non, désolé !

- Pffffff l'administration ... une bande d'incompétents si vous voulez mon avis. Vous êtes nouvelle ici ?

- Oui, je travaille ici les soirs de la semaine pour payer mes études.

Une femme d'un certain âge rentra alors à son tour dans la salle.

- Edward Cullen vous voilà ! Je vous cherchais, il faut que nous revoyons ensemble l'ordre des morceaux pour la représentation.

- Excusez moi, je vais vous laisser travailler alors Monsieur. Merci encore et bonne soirée !

- Oui, bonsoir !

Je m'empressais de quitter la pièce en toute hâte.

_Mais quelle idiote, je suis ! Miss gaffe ! Il a dû me prendre pour une imbécile!_

Bon au moins maintenant je connaissais son prénom. Il était encore plus beau de près.

_Mon Dieu mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive? On dirait une adolescente en chaleur ! _

Sa voix résonnait encore dans ma tête et j'essayais tant bien que mal de retrouver mes esprits. Je n'avais alors plus qu'une chose en tête : le revoir le lendemain !

* * *

><p>Et voila pour ce chapitre 2 ! On attend vos commentaires avec impatience et on espère sincèrement que vous l'aurez apprécié !<p> 


	5. CHAPITRE 3 : EM'C NIGHT CLUB

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Aujourd'hui c'est vendredi ! Quel jour fantastique ! L'annonce du weekend, des grasses mat' et l'arrivée d'un nouveau chapitre !  
><em>

_Mille excuses pour vos reviews ! Prise par le temps, nous n'avons pas pu répondre à toutes vos magnifiques attentions !_

_Mais on a un coupable : ROB ! Bah oui quoi, si Breaking Dawn n'était pas sortit la semaine dernière on aurait eu tout le temps nécessaire ! Alors vous avez le droit d'imaginer toutes les punitions que vous avez envie de **lui** infliger pour ça ! lol ;)_

_Pour finir :  
><em>

_UN GRAND MERCI A TOUTES POUR VOS MESSAGES TOUS PLUS ADORABLES LES UNS QUE LES AUTRES ! _

_VOUS ÊTES PARFAITES_** !**

_Assez de blabla on se retrouve en bas !_

_C & AM_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3 <strong>

**EM'C NIGHT CLUB :  
><strong>

**Noms anglais - Boîte de nuit ou discothèque, ou plus communément en abrégé boîte ou disco, ou encore club**

**Pour ne pas changer, les personnages sont ENCORE et TOUJOURS, la propriété de S. MEYER  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA :<strong>

Après avoir largement excellée dans le ridicule je repensais à l'appel de ma meilleure amie.

_Oh merde Rose va me tuer _pensai-je

Sans perdre une minute, je dégainais mon téléphone pour contempler l'étendu des dégâts.

_Allez suspens_ murmurais-je pour moi-même

8 appels en absence et 6 sms !

_Pas mal Rose, tu n'es pas loin de ton record!_

**Texto 1 : **

**Alors toi tu n'en manques pas une !**

**Rappelle moi après t'être rincée l'œil ! Perverse va !**

**XOXO R.**

**Texto 2 : **

**Si tu as décidé de me faire mariner, c'est bon je suis à point là ! **

**Appelle moi ! R.**

**Texto 3 : **

**2 options ! 1 : tu te payes ma tête ! 2 : Tu te tapes le bellâtre ! **

**Je prie pour la 2 ! XOXO**

**Texto 4 : **

**DEAD ! Tu as compris …. **

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Texto 5 :**

**C'est plus drôle B ! Je m'inquiète maintenant ! **

**Bon rappelle moi vite stp ! **

**XOXO ! R. (FURAX)**

**Texto 6 : **

**Tu as gagné Swan, Jazz est sur le coup ! **

**Non mais tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Il est en route pour chez toi ! **

**Alors si tu es en tenue d'Ève, cours enfiler un pyjama !**

_Non d'un chien, mais elle blague ?_

Je sautais sur mon clavier pour composer le numéro de Jasper. Il était le frère de Rosalie et un ami proche. Il vivait lui aussi à New York et c'était pour dire vrai, mon seul ami dans cette ville surpeuplée.

A peine la première sonnerie résonna à mes oreilles que j'entendis mon interlocuteur expirer un souffle de soulagement.

- Non mais Bella, tu es malade ou quoi ! Rose m'a appelé, elle était complètement angoissée ! Tu foutais quoi bordel ?

- Relax Dolto, je ne faisais que travailler.

- Tu sais que tu empires ton cas en employant ce genre de moquerie Swan !

Jasper était psychiatre pour enfant, et très vite nous avions trouvé que ce surnom lui allait comme un gant ! Plus parce que cela l'horripilait que pour la ressemblance, of course !

-Non mais sérieusement tout va bien, tu peux rebrousser chemin, je vais bien Jazz, je t'assure.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Rose pour la mettre dans un état pareil ?

- Oh...heu...Rien de bien méchant, je...heu...J'ai raccroché un peu vite dirons-nous ! J'étais...hum...occupée !

- Occupée ? Comment il s'appelle ce trou du cul !

- Non mais tu vas pas t'y mettre tout non plus ! J'étais au boulot ! Ça paraît si extraordinaire que ça que je sois occupée par mon travail ?

- Non, mais Miss catastrophe ambulante, on te connait ! Et bien mon cher, pour ta gouverne, je t'apprendrais que tout mes membres vont bien et que je rentre chez moi entière et SEULE pour attaquer mes révisions ! Satisfait ?

- Bon ok ! Appelle Rose quand même, elle ne doit pas être loin de l'infarctus à l'heure qu'il est ! On s'appelle plus tard B.

- Ça marche Jazz ! Et...merci !

- De rien, Jasper Hale pour vous servir !

- Crétin!

-Tu me le paieras Swan !

- Une menace ?

- Une promesse !

- Bisous Jazz et à plus tard

- Tchao B.

Une fois mon téléphone raccroché, j'envoyais un texto à Rosalie, histoire de la rassurer et surtout afin d'éviter l'interrogatoire en règle qu'elle avait du me préparer !

**Ma Rose, tout va bien ! **

**Pas de quoi réveiller New York ! **

**Option 2 = fantasme ! J'étais à travailler et je n'ai pas eu le temps de te rappeler avant ! **

**Je rentre chez moi ! On s'appelle plus tard, je dois bosser sur mes cours ce soir ! **

**XOXO ! B. **

Je glissais le téléphone dans mon sac et fonçais en direction de ma voiture. Je ne devais pas trainer ici trop longtemps sinon Jake se ferait un plaisir de me faire comprendre que j'étais en retard !

**POV EDWARD :**

Les bavardages incessants de Mme Cope allaient avoir raison de ma patience !

_Comment cette sale bique veut-elle que je me concentre si elle n'arrête pas de jacqueter? Rahhhhhhhhhhh !_

- MR CULLEN !

- Quoi ?

- Et bien cela fait 5 minutes que je vous pose la même question ! Vous allez enfin daigner me répondre oui ?

Je n'avais même pas entendu que c'était à moi que s'adressait Mme Cope !

_En même temps vous n'êtes que 2 dans cette pièce, sombre idiot ! _

Il ne manquait plus que celle là tiens ! Fichue conscience !

Pour dire vrai, depuis que j'avais croisé _ses_ gourmands yeux chocolats, je n'avais de pensée que pour elle. Son corps si délicat, ses long cheveux ondulés et depuis tout à l'heure, son odeur ! Je pourrais la reconnaître parmi mille ! Une fragrance subtile de Patchouli, de Jasmin, de Rose et de Vanille : Coco mademoiselle ! Ce parfum à lui seul réussissait à me rendre fou ! Ces notes exprimaient une féminité sensuelle, voluptueuse et sexy à souhait.

Elle s'était tenue si près de moi. Un simple contact et une effluve avaient réussi à déclencher chez moi une excitation sans pareil.

Les couleurs qu'avaient prit ses joues en se libérant de moi et sa façon de regarder ses pieds me laissaient deviner qu'à mon tour, je ne laissais pas cette fille indifférente. Elle m'avait appris qu'elle travaillait au conservatoire, j'allais surement la revoir ! Non, il le fallait ! JE LA VOULAIS !

- Alors cette composition Mon cher Edward ? J'espère pour vous qu'elle est terminée. railla Mme Cope

- A vrai dire non ! Elle n'est pas terminée mais j'ai peut être une mélodie qui pourrait être le tournant que je cherchais

- Je vous écoute alors !

- Je ne compose jamais au conservatoire ! Vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps! m'énervais-je !

- Ecoutez moi bien Mr Cullen ! J'ai tout misé sur vous pour le concert ! C'est votre unique chance de vous démarquer et de réaliser votre rêve ! Alors je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous prestement, de finir ce morceau et demain matin à 9h, je veux vous voir ici pour la répétition générale.

- J'...

- Si vous osez ouvrir la bouche afin de déverser une salve d'insanité, je vous promets que vous le regretterez ! Maintenant, dégagez moi le plancher !

_Et bien elle est pas d'humeur mamie ce soir ! _

Je ramassais rapidement mes partitions et comme me l'avait si bien demandé Mme Cope, je dégageais prestement le plancher !

Une fois installé au volant de mon Audi TT CC, je me mis à fredonner cette mélodie que je désespérais de trouver depuis 15 jours maintenant. Il fallait que je rentre vite afin de mettre ça en application.

« I LOVE ROCK'N' ROLL …... » résonna bruyamment à mes oreilles. Je sortais alors tant bien que mal mon téléphone de ma poche en reconnaissant la sonnerie qu'Emmet s'était auto-attribué !

- Salut frangin

- Salut Eddie !

- Em ! Bordel !

- Excuse moi c'est plus fort que moi !

- Tu es lourd ! Tu le sais ça ?

- Humeur de chien bonsoiiiiirrr !

- Excuse moi ! C'est encore l'hystéro qui a pété un câble !

- Hum Mme Cope ! La ménopause vieux !

Je pouffais de rire ! Il n'avait peut être pas tord sur ce coup là

- Crétin !

- Bon, tu n'as pas oublié que ce soir c'est le premier piano-concert ! James est déjà là !

- Ah merde !

- J'en étais sûr ! Pianiste mais mémoire de bulot !

- Heu non mais j'ai du boulot Em'

- Tut tut tut ! Tu n'as pas le choix alors ramène ton postérieur de toute urgence !

- Ok ! C'est bon j'arrive mais je ne traine pas !

- Yep ! A tout de suite !

Je raccrochais rapidement et sans perdre une minute me dirigeais à vive allure vers le club d'Emmett. Dix minutes plus tard, je saluais Laurent, le videur et pénétrais dans le EmC' Club !

J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit, Emmett avait réussi à donner une âme à son bar et cela se ressentait à peine les portes franchies.

La lumière était tamisée, de ça et là, les abats-jour rouges des luminaires faisaient ressortir les pierres tapissant les murs. Ce club était un ancien entrepôt . Les poutres métalliques avaient été conservées et repeintes dans un gris anthracite afin de donner une allure moderne à l'endroit.

Sur la droite, un immense bar de verre courrait sur toute la longueur de la pièce. Derrière ce dernier, des farandoles de bouteilles et de verres y étaient entreposées.

Le club s'étalait en longueur et des sofas, banquettes et tables basses en tout genre avaient été savamment disposés . Le velours noir, ou gris de ce mobilier renforçait l'atmosphère feutrée et intimiste du bar.

Enfin, au fond de la salle se tenait la scène. Un endroit que je convoitais particulièrement. En effet, au centre trônait un somptueux piano à queue noir laqué, éclairé que faiblement par une douce ampoule ronde descendant juste au dessus du clavier.

Cette obscurité plongeait le musicien dans une subtile intimité qui lui permettait de s'évader tranquillement dans cette transe que j'affectionnais tant.

Mais ce soir, ce ne serait pas moi qui me perdrait sur les touches ivoires du Bechstein. Non, ce serait James !

Nous nous étions rencontrés au conservatoire, James était un espoir dans la matière mais par manque de moyen son rêve avait faillit éclater à la fin de l'année précédente.

Au même moment Emmett m'avait fait part de son envie d'investir dans un piano afin d'organiser 2 soirs par semaine des soirées piano-bar.

Le rapprochement m'était alors paru comme une évidence. Avec ce job, James pouvait continuer son apprentissage et Emmett donnait enfin à son club l'ambiance qu'il souhaitait !

- Ed' ! Ohéh ! Par là !

En tournant la tête, je remarquais James et Emmett en train de gesticuler dans tout les sens pour attirer mon attention. Je me dirigeais alors vers eux afin de limiter la casse !

- Miro par dessus le marché !

- Bonsoir Emmett ! Oui ça va, merci et toi ?

- Hum merci ça va pas mal se moqua t'il !

- Salut James

- Hey Salut Edward

- Alors prêt à sauter dans la fosse aux lions ?

- Mouais ! Je mentirais si je te disais être confiant ! On verra bien !

- Tu joues tes compos ?

- Oui ! J'ai bien envie d'essayer comme ça !

- Alors en piste Blondie !

James et moi échangeâmes un regard désespéré. Emmett ne changerait décidément jamais !

- Bonne chance vieux !

Il me répondit par un clin d'œil et s'éloigna afin de rejoindre le piano, non sans avoir vidé d'une traite le liquide ambré qui emplissait son verre. Emmett lui emboita le pas et se plaça au centre de la scène alors que James s'installait derrière le clavier.

« Bonsoir à tous ! Je vous demande juste 2 petites minutes d'attention ! Voilà comme promis, ce soir le Em'C Night Club vous propose sa première soirée piano-bar ! Alors veuillez accueillir comme il se doit notre mélomane : James ! »

Un brouhaha envahit alors la pièce dans un mélange d'applaudissements et de sifflements

« Bonne soirée à tous et en pistttttte Maestro ! »

Le concert allait commencer et je décidais de prendre place sur un tabouret du bar afin d'écouter James jouer son premier morceau. Victoria, la barmaid s'approcha de moi et se pencha un peu trop sur le bar pour déposer une bise sur ma joue.

- Salut beau gosse ! Un whisky ?

- Oui s'il te plait Vic'

- Tout de suite chéri !

Je levais les yeux au ciel ! Cette fille avait le don de m'insupporter ! Les décolletés jusqu'au nombril, les sourires Colgate et les mots doux me repoussaient au plus haut point ! Elle était d'une vulgarité déconcertante et je constatais que même après avoir essuyé cinquante refus à ses avances, elle s'acharnait toujours !

- Voilà mon beau ! On se voit après mon service ?

- Victoria, victoria, victoria ... Tu ne cesseras donc jamais ?

- Personne ne résiste à Victoria, Eddie ! PERSONNE ! me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil appuyé

A nouveau, je levais les yeux au ciel et me détournais d'elle afin de regarder la scène.

_Si tu savais qui j'étais réellement, tu prendrais tes jambes à ton cou Chérie_ ! Pensai-je un point agacé

Enfin, les premières notes s'élevèrent dans le bar, me ramenant derechef à ma propre composition. Je tapais frénétiquement mon genou en répétant inlassablement la mélodie que j'avais imaginé plus tôt. C'était tantôt sensuel et doux, tantôt brutal, frénétique et électrique ! Oui, électrique ! Comme cette caresse qu'elle avait déposé sur mon bras ... Coco Mademoiselle ... je ne connaissais pas son prénom, pourtant son image était nette devant mes yeux, elle irradiait par ses prunelles chocolats. Et je me serais damné pour la faire mienne sur ce piano ce soir ! A cette simple pensée mon corps réagit vivement, témoignage de la frustration qui m'envahissait depuis bien trop longtemps !

_On se calme Hotward, on est en public là !_

Alors que je tentais de disperser mes idées, je m'aperçus que mes doigts continuaient de s'affoler sur mes genoux, réponse à la mélodie qui cognait bruyamment maintenant dans ma tête. Le besoin de jouer se faisait trop intense. Brusquement je quittais mon siège, en quête d' Emmett dans la foule de clients et afin de le supplier de m'accorder 10 minutes au piano !

Soudain, je vis sa tête brune dépasser du public !

- Em' ! Em' ! Hé ! EMMETT !

- Hey Edward ! Alors satisfait de la prestation de ton protégé ?

- Emmett, il faut que j'aille au piano tout de suite !

- Quoi ! Non mais tu plaisantes là ?

Mon regard de feu suffisait à lui seul à répondre à sa question !

- Hein Ed' ! Tu blagues hein ?

_Définitivement lourdo celui-là ! _

- J'ai une tête à plaisanter Emmett ? Il faut que je joue là maintenant ! L'inspiration m'est revenue ! C'est urgent alors bouges !

- Ok ok ! J'y vais !

Je vis alors l'armoire à glace qu'était mon frère transpercer la foule et rejoindre la scène sur laquelle il se rua !

Avec la douceur légendaire qui lui était propre, il secoua James afin de le ramener à la réalité ! Celui-ci calma alors peu à peu le rythme de son morceau jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne s'étouffe par des notes éparses.

« Une petite pause est accordée à notre pianiste préféré ! Pendant ce court moment, mon frère Edward Cullen ici présent, prendra le relais ! »

Je traversais à mon tour l'attroupement qui s'était fait devant la scène suite à l'intervention d'Emmett et grimpais sur celle-ci sans me retourner afin de rejoindre au plus vite le piano ! Peu à peu les murmures reprirent et je me sentis alors prêt à jouer ! Je n'étais pas là pour être écouté ! Pas ce soir en tout cas ! Je ne désirais que balancer sur les touches ivoires, les notes qui maintenant semblaient me bruler les doigts.

Alors que je m'appliquais à délivrer les premiers accords, je me perdis dans une transe sans pareille. Non jamais auparavant jouer de la sorte n'avait été une telle nécessité!

POV BELLA

« Wahou ! Wahou ! Bib bip ! Bip bip ! Wahou ! »

- STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP !

« Wahou wahou ! »

- Oui ça va Jake, je me lève ! Tu me laisseras donc jamais une minute de répit toi ! Estomac sur pattes va !

La journée allait encore une fois être longue à mourir !

Et bien bingo ! Journée de merde jusqu'au bout ! Entre les cours soporifiques au possible de la journée et la serpillère trempée sur les pompes le soir, j'avais décroché le gros lot aujourd'hui ! Hum que j'avais hâte de retrouver mon lit ! Mais pour le moment c'était rangement du matériel et clope bien méritée dans le jardin où Jake devait s'amuser comme un petit fou LUI !

Je poussais la porte menant sur le petit parc et m'arrêtais brusquement lorsque je le vis devant moi, me tournant le dos. Ses cheveux bronze en bataille tombant légèrement sur sa nuque. Et une cigarette à la main ! Ainsi donc, nous avions le même pécher mignon !

- Jake !

- Jake !

Je restais sans voix en entendant CET homme appeler MON chien par SON nom ! Comment pouvait-il le connaître ? C'était impossible !

-Bonsoir ! Excusez-moi je me suis permis de regarder la médaille autour du cou de votre chien et c'est ainsi que j'ai découvert son nom ! M'expliqua t'il

Étais-je transparente à ce point ? Il venait de répondre parfaitement à la réponse silencieuse que je m'étais posée quelques secondes auparavant. Troublée par la situation, aucun son ne pu sortir de ma bouche … une fois encore ..

-J'ai un peu joué avec lui ! se justifia t'il en me montrant le bâton qu'il tenait dans sa main !

Et bien oui, maintenant c'était une certitude, il y en avait bien un qui s'amusait comme un petit fou ici ! Moi aussi j'aurai bien aimé qu'il joue avec moi !

_Madea ! Madea ! On perd Bella ! Je répète on perd Bella ! _

Je secouais vivement la tête, afin de reprendre contenance et osais enfin m'adresser à lui.

- Heu Bonsoir, excusez-moi !

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer à peine les mots eurent-ils franchit la barrière de ma bouche et décidais de ne pas trainer plus longtemps ici afin d'éviter de mettre le feu au gazon !

- Allez Jake ! Vient par là ! On rentre !

Mon chien, égal à lui même, n'en avait absolument pas décidé ainsi et se rua vers Edward afin que celui-ci lui renvoi le bâton une fois de plus ! Désemparée je m'accroupissais et je regardais mon bouledogue préféré avec, ironie du sort, moi même une tête de chien battu !

- Jake ! Pour une fois, fais moi le plaisir d'obéir !

« Wahou wahou »

Traduction : Tu me foutrais pas la paix non ? Tu vois pas que je m'éclate !

C'est alors que j'osais jeter un regard vers le dieu grec qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi et que je vis un sourire en coin illuminer son visage ! Il se moquait de moi !

_Non mais je rêve, il ne manque pas d'air celui-là !_

Je fermais les yeux afin de ne pas exploser et en les ré-ouvrant, plantait mon regard noir de colère dans le sien !

- C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai énervé comme ça ! S'empressa t-il de m'expliquer !

Ses prunelles vertes flamboyantes s'étaient plongées dans les miennes et évidemment en un quart de seconde mes pommettes s'étaient colorées d'un rouge pivoine qui trahissait sans nul doute ma gène.

_Le coté Bella « la Guerrière » on repassera ma grande ! Pitoyable ! Pfffff ! _

Son rire cristallin me fit revenir à la réalité et en croisant à nouveau ses yeux, le rêve de la nuit passé me revint en mémoire.

Pour une définition simple, rapide et efficace, ce rêve était HOT !

Je m'adonnais à des ébats avec un homme que je ne voyais pas et pour cause : mes yeux étaient couvert par un bandeau de soie et mes poings étaient eux liés au dessus de ma tête par des menottes qui à chaque mouvement mordaient ma chair. Ma respiration était saccadée et la raison en était simple : mon amant violentait mon petit bouton à l'aide de son fouet en corde ! La claque était sèche et à chaque coup porté, je sentais mon désir s'intensifier dans mon ventre ! Le feu qui me consumait était délicieux mais très vite je le savais, celui-ci deviendrait insuffisant ! Dans une plainte rauque, j'osais réclamer plus à mon maitre ! La sentence tomba rapidement ! Évidemment je savais que cela m'était interdit, mais à la simple idée de me faire punir, j'avais de mon plein gré laissé échapper ma supplique. D'un geste vif, l'homme qui se tenait au dessus de moi, me ramena sur ces genoux pour une série de fessées, justement méritées !

- Tu n'as pas obéit ! Tu le sais que tu ne dois pas réclamer ainsi !

- Hum !

- Hum n'est pas une réponse Bella ! Réponds moi mieux que ça !

- Oui Maitre !

- Voilà qui est mieux !

- Pardon Maitre !

- Hum, je vois que tu regrettes ! Cela me plais ! Je vais te mener à mal Bella !

- Oui Maitre !

- Je vais te mener jusqu'à la jouissance mais je t'interdis de te laisser aller ! Est-ce clair ?

- Très clair Maitre !

Sans attendre, ses bras puissants me déposèrent dos contre le matelas, et d'un geste ferme il replia mes jambes contre mes cuisses luisantes.

Les secondes qui suivirent me parurent une éternité mais c'est seulement lorsque sa langue se déposa dans un léger baiser sur mes lèvres intimes que j'eus la conviction que l'éternité avant de jouir ne faisait que commencer.

Sa sublime bouche se mit ensuite à courir contre mon intimité, tantôt sur mon clitoris, tantôt à mon entrée. J'haletais de plaisir, les gémissements que je tentais tant bien que mal de refouler mourraient dans ma gorge mais c'est entre mon bas ventre et mon esprit que ce jouait la plus grande des batailles ! La torture ne pourrait plus durer très longtemps ! J'étais prête à tous pour libérer cet orgasme qui venait et repartait à mesure que sa langue s'abattait sur moi.

Ainsi, lorsqu'après de longues et douloureuses minutes il m'autorisa enfin à me libérer, qu'il ôta mon masque et plongea profondément 3 de ses doigts dans mon vagin, je criais son nom ! EDWARDDDDDDDDDDD ! ANNHHHHHHHHH !

- Laissez-moi vous aider !

- ...

- Mademoiselle, vous êtes là ! Donnez moi la laisse je vais m'en occuper.

Ainsi, il s'avança vers moi et c'est au moment où sa main frôla la mienne, qu'une décharge électrisante me sortit de ma rêverie. Surprise par la réaction de mon corps au contact du sien, je fis un pas en arrière.

La laisse d'une main et le bâton fraichement récupéré de la gueule de mon chien de l'autre, Edward s'approcha tel un félin vers Jake afin de l'attacher. Celui-ci encore excité par le jeu auquel il s'était adonné quelques minutes plus tôt, n'avait pas décidé de coopérer et tentait tant bien que mal d'attraper le bâton, toujours dans le main d'Edward !

J'entendis un soupir de la part de mon voisin et une seconde plus tard je me retrouvais les fesses dans un arbuste !

N° ONE DE LA JOURNEE DE MERDE ! PUTAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Dans le but d'arriver rapidement à ses fins, Edward avait envoyé valdinguer le morceau de bois à l'écart de Jake ! Mais bien sur avec ma poisse légendaire le pseudo jouet de mon chien s'était retrouvé devant mon nez et celui-ci, pensant que la partie continuait, s'était rué dessus ! Et là, vous l'avez tous compris, c'est Bella Swan qui avait valdingué !

Bien entendu, comme pour compliquer le problème, il ne me fallut pas plus de temps pour devenir aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse ébouillantée !

Ridicule et honteuse, je me tournais vers mon compagnon sur pattes, et ni une ni deux lui attrapais la peau du cou, arrachais littéralement la laisse des mains d'Edward et attachais Jake sans autre forme de procès !

Afin de vite mettre fin à cette situation plus qu'embarrassante, je me tournais vers cet homme qui m'excitait autant qu'il m'énervait et lui adressait sèchement un :

- Bonsoir Monsieur !

Faisant bien attention de regarder ou je posais mes pieds pour éviter une nouvelle catastrophe, j'entendais dans un murmure une phrase qui me fit frissonner...de plaisir !

- Hummmmmm ! Petite insolente !

* * *

><p>La poche de glace est dans le congélo comme d'hab hein !<p>

Oui chez moi aussi il fait un peu chaud tout à coup ! Pffff le réchauffement climatique !

Maintenant c'est à vous de jouer. Dites nous tout, on est impatiente !

On se retrouve dans 15 jours pour la suite

XOXO


	6. CHAPITRE 4 : MACHIAVELIQUE

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voila déjà 15 jours de passés ! Bon ok 16 exactement mais on va pas chipoter hein !_

_Si ? Bon d'accord ! Sorry *yeux de chat potté*_

_On espère que ce chapitre comblera vos attentes !_

_Encore une fois, MERCI MERCI MERCI pour vos reviews ! On vous poste le chapitre et on vous répond dans la foulée PROMIS !_

_Comme vous pourrez le remarquer, ce chapitre est DÉCISIF ! Il y a comme de l'électricité dans l'air..._

_Sur ces bonnes paroles, très bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas_

_xoxo_

_C&AM_

* * *

><p>Encore une fois les personnages sortent du bulbe de Stephenie Meyer ! Nous ne faisons que jouer avec ! Et bah oui c'est bientôt noël quoi !<p>

CHAPITRE 4 : MACHIAVELIQUE

Nom masculin - Homme politique qui n'hésite pas à employer toutes les ruses pour arriver à ses fins

POV Edward

- hmmmm ! Petite insolente !

Quel aplomb ! C'était à moi qu'elle venait de s'adresser comme ça ! J'allais lui montrer qui était son maître. Il fallait lui apprendre les bonnes manières ! Elle mériterait une bonne punition. Au moins dix bons coups !...hmmmmm dix coups ! J'imaginais déjà ma main claquer sur son petit cul rebondi jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie d'arrêter. Ou bien alors lui faire crier mon nom jusqu'à ce qu'elle se perde dans les méandres de la jouissance. La voir nue renversée sur mes genoux, ses fesses rosissant et sa voix comptant chacun de mes assauts. Imaginer mes hanches tapants frénétiquement contre son bassin, alors que mes coups de buttoir la mèneraient vers son paroxysme. Cette association d'images alléchantes fit valser d'avantage de sang vers ma queue déjà dure comme la pierre.

_Hum hum il faudrait déjà qu'elle t'appartienne Cullen !_

Sans même m'en apercevoir, trop absorbé par mes pensées, mes mains avaient fermement agrippé le banc sur lequel j'étais assis. A présent, mes jointures blanchies par la pression exercée, me faisaient souffrir. Mais cela était nettement supportable comparé à la douleur qui émanait de mon entre jambe. Le besoin irrépressible de me libérer m'entraina avec urgence vers les toilettes du conservatoire. Seul endroit me laissant suffisamment d'intimité dans l'immédiat. A peine la porte refermée sur moi, je m'empressais de déboutonner mon pantalon et d'agripper avec force ma bite tendue. Des images de la jolie brune insolente se succédaient à toute vitesse dans mon esprit alors que ma main intensifiait ses vas et viens. La friction de ma paume sur mon gland m'amenait vite à la jouissance. Ne pouvant plus contrôler les tremblements de mes membres, je m'adossais contre le mur, ma tête heurtant le marbre dans un bruit sourd. Je sentis mes couilles se resserrer alors qu'une dernière pression m'amenait à l'orgasme et qu'un ultime râle rauque s'échappait de ma mâchoire contractée.

- Unnnnnnnnnhhhhhh !

Mon corps était libéré de toute tension mais mon esprit était frustré de n'avoir pu crier son nom lors de ma délivrance. Je devais connaître son prénom, il le fallait, elle était déjà à moi !

Alors que je retournais vers l'auditorium afin de retrouver Mme Cope et sa répétition générale de merde, mon attention se porta sur la salle de maintenance. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de celle-ci ! Il faudrait que j'y repasse avant de quitter l'école ce soir.

- On s'est perdu Monsieur Cullen ?

- Presque.

- Au boulot maintenant. La pause est terminée !

Comment une vieille femme avec un visage de mamie gâteau pouvait être horripilante à ce point. Grrrrrr ! Elle me tapait vraiment sur le système celle-là !

- C'est l'heure de vérité très cher. Faites moi écouter votre composition.

Depuis 9 heure ce matin j'étais enfermé dans cette salle, mes mains commençaient à être ankylosées. Je savais qu'après la compo, la répétition serait terminée, et je devais avouer que malgré toute la passion que je portais au piano, j'avais hâte d'en finir.

_Allez courage mon vieux !_

Après un énième soupir, je m'installais devant le piano et rapidement, alors que mes mains avaient retrouvé les douces touches ivoires, mon esprit s'évada. Cette œuvre était à la fois un mélange d'excitation, de frustration, de plaisir mais aussi de tristesse. Quatre mois maintenant s'étaient écoulés depuis ma dernière relation. Le manque se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Sexuellement bien sur mais pas uniquement. La relation dominant/soumise était avant tout basée sur la confiance et le besoin frénétique de mener l'autre vers le plaisir. Pas d'amour certes mais d'autres sentiments naissaient au fil du temps. Ce mode de vie poussait les amants à bout d'eux même et je pouvais dire maintenant de part mon expérience que j'avais appris à connaître à la perfection chacune de mes soumises. Mieux surement que des amies proches ou de la famille. J'étais toujours surpris d'ailleurs de voir combien elles pouvaient être à ma merci. Jamais je ne pourrais me livrer de la sorte à quelqu'un. Non, j'aimais trop le contrôle pour ça ! Pourtant une nouveauté avait bouleversée mon quotidien. Elle, cette sensuelle brunette qui hantait mes pensées. Jamais auparavant je n'avais désiré posséder une femme de la sorte. Il fallait que je sache ! Etre dans l'incertitude allait à l'encontre de mes règles. Tout était toujours facile avec les filles et pour cause, elles me suppliaient de gâter leur corps. Là c'était différent, elle était différente ! Rien de m'indiquait que l'on partageait le même mode de vie mais j'osais espérer que cette attirance était un signe de la vie.

_Et si tu te trompais Cullen ? Peut être qu'elle n'est pas celle que tu crois ..._

Trahi par sa propre conscience ! Fait chier ! En même temps, c'était vrai et j'étais trop idiot de croire qu'elle était forcément comme moi. Si jamais il se passait quoi que soit entre nous, il fallait que je m'assure au préalable qu'elle en était. C'était une évidence. Elle travaillait à la Julliard. Je ne pouvais prendre ce risque.

_Oui mais comment ? Madame Irma pour vous servir ?_

Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! Silenceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Je voulais la paix et non un combat de titan dans ma cervelle ! Je devais trouver un plan ! La pousser dans ses retranchements. Ne disait on pas : « Chasser le naturel, il revient au galop » ? Je devais la malmener pour estimer ses réactions. Si c'était une soumise, elle ne pourrait soutenir mon regard et s'empresserait de s'excuser. C'était ça le plan ! Il fallait que je sois énervé après elle. Que je sorte de mes gonds. Voilà elle était là l'idée du siècle !

_«Du siècle» Peut être pas Cullen ! Il y a eu la machine à courber les bananes avant ..._

Bordel ! Ca ne cesserait donc jamais ! Pour parfaire le tableau, une petite mise en scène adaptée et le spectacle serait parfait. Je l'imaginais déjà rougissante, les bras derrière le dos et la tête penchée prête à s'excuser. L'urgence de la prendre sur ce piano, étendue parmi mes partitions en désordre, était déjà oppressante. Demain je devrai faire preuve d'une concentration extrême pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Il me tardait déjà d'y être.

- Clap clap – clap clap – Mr Cullen ! Oh éh !

- Heu oui ? quoi ?

- Vous êtes devenu sourd ma parole.

- Non pas encore (mais ça pourrait devenir le cas si une soumise ne venait pas rapidement calmer mes ardeurs pensais-je)

- Cette composition est parfaite. Croyez bien que ça m'arrache la bouche de faire des compliments mais là il ne peut en être autrement.

- Et bien merci Mme Cope (Moi ça m'arrache la bouche de te remercier vieille peau !)

- Vous finirez par ce morceau au concert. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Et bien...Attendez un peu...

Son visage apparaissait devant mes yeux. C'était une évidence ! J'avais écrit ce morceau en pensant à elle. En imaginant nos ébats passionnés et les jeux auxquels nous pourrions nous adonner. Je revoyais son regard noir, provocateur à souhait. Ses joues rosies par l'excitation qui émanait de chaque pore de sa peau. Elle n'était pas insensible à mon charme, j'avais appris à reconnaître cela, mais avec elle c'était presque trop simple. Tout son être criait mon nom ! Et elle n'aurait pas à se faire prier pour que je la vénère. Un raclement de gorge me ramena à la réalité et j'enfonçais alors un peu plus mes jambes sous le piano afin de camoufler l'urgence qui s'était réveillée dans mon pantalon.

- Cette composition s'appelle : Beautiful Vision*

- Très bien. Et bien vous pouvez disposer maintenant. La répétition est terminée !

- Bien, au revoir Madame Cope.

- Au revoir Monsieur Cullen.

Je rangeais à la hâte mes partitions dans ma mallette en cuir noir et me dépêchais de sortir de l'auditorium. L'idée que j'avais eu quelques heures auparavant avait germée et c'était empli d'enthousiasme que je prenais la direction de la salle de maintenance. Une fois devant celle-ci je tournais délicatement la poignée, de peur de faire une rencontre fâcheuse. La salle était vide. Je m'y faufilais et en relevant les yeux sur le mur contre lequel était entreposé un chariot de nettoyage, je tombais nez à nez avec un panneau d'affichage. Un tableau pour être exact. Sur celui-ci : un seul nom attira mon attention !

ISABELLA SWAN : 18H07 - 20H39

- Isabella ... Isabella … Hummmm ! Demain soir je t'en conjure, ne me déçois pas.

POV Bella

- Un aboiement supplémentaire et tu es congédié à la maison pour le reste du mois !

-* pleure *

-Et ouais ça calme mon vieux !

Cela faisait une heure que j'étais rentrée à l'appartement et Jake n'était toujours pas calmé. Il me ramenait ses jouets les uns après les autres, me suppliant du regard, afin que je les lui lance à travers la pièce. Et forcément entre ça et mes pensées qui ne cessaient de vagabonder vers ce pianiste de malheur, je n'arrivais pas à bosser. Au sens propre comme au figuré le « malheur ». Il était d'une beauté à faire pâlir les 7 merveilles du monde mais son air hautain et suffisant me mettait en rogne. Et voilà, qu'est ce que je disais ? J'y pensais encore !

Dans un ultime recours, je claquais mon livre de littérature antique et attrapais à la volée la laisse de mon chien.

- Allez tu as gagné. On sort. J'étouffe ici !

- Wahou ! Wahou !

- Hep ! La menace est toujours valable. Ne fais pas le malin Jake !

Quatre à quatre, je dévalais les escaliers. Une grande bouffée d'air plus tard, je me sentais déjà plus sereine. Il fallait que j'aère mon esprit.

_Une partie de jambes en l'air serait plus efficace * sifflote *_

Si ma conscience s'y mettait, j'étais finie d'avance ! Bien sur qu'une partie de jambes en l'air avec Monsieur Cullen-petit-cul-d-enfer-et-sourire-sadique serait bien plus efficace mais là maintenant tout de suite on fait au plus pressé. Je marchais là où mes jambes me portaient, en laissant suffisamment de mou à la laisse pour que Jake puisse se défouler. Mes yeux regardaient, sans voir, le graphique des rues de Brooklyn. Même ici mon esprit était accaparé, comme épris par Edward. Son prénom d'abord, puis son visage, son corps et son odeur. Huuuuuuuummm son odeur ! Le feu à peine endormi dans mon bas ventre, se réanima de plus belle. Et merde ! J'avais envie de cet homme comme jamais. S'il apparaissait comme par magie devant moi sur ce trottoir dégelasse, je le supplierais de me prendre. Je quémanderais en me moquant des conséquences, et des punitions qu'il pourrait m'infliger car même de celles-ci j'en rêvais ! Je savais à quel point cela pouvait être douloureux mais la frontière avec le plaisir était tellement mince que je savais encore mieux les sensations que cela me procurerait.

_Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance...Mais on est encore sûr de rien ma grande !_

Idiote Bella ! Voilà que maintenant je prenais mes fantasmes pour une réalité ! Non évidemment que je n'étais sûr de rien. Et il était bien là le problème ! Je ne savais que trop bien qu'une relation basique ne me suffisait pas. Et si, au combien si, il se passait quoi que soit entre lui et moi, je serais bloquée par mon mode de vie. Une fois de plus ma main se porta à mon poignet. Les larmes aux bords des yeux et presque comme une supplique, je levais les yeux au ciel et murmurais :

- Tu me manques Anthony !

Comme s'il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, Jake arrêta brutalement sa course et s'avança vers moi. Rien que de voir sa bouille, un sourire se dessina automatiquement sur mes lèvres. Je ne devais pas me laisser aller maintenant. Je savais très bien que ce qui s'était passé entre Anthony et moi était derrière moi. Je devais avancer maintenant !

_Avec le beau gosse de préférence hein !_

Et une claque mentale, une ! C'était distribution gratuite ce soir ! Je repris mon chemin en me forçant à ne penser à rien. J'avais déjà assez fait de dégâts comme ça. Un frisson me parcouru, je commençais à avoir froid et depuis quelques minutes Jake trainait des pattes. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiqua que j'étais sortie 2 heures. Il était temps de rentrer. Inconsciemment j'avais rebroussé chemin et nous étions proches de l'appartement.

Une bonne douche brulante plus tard et un repas rapidement avalé, je me blottissais sous la couette avec mon bouquin abandonné plus tôt dans la soirée. Le sommeil me guettait dangereusement mais je devais absolument avancer sur mon cours de demain afin de ne pas être larguée. Ma tasse de thé dans une main et le livre dans l'autre, j'étais prête !

A bout de souffle, je me redressais et embrassais l'homme nu qui se trouvait devant moi. Ses yeux émeraudes brillaient, témoins d'une nuit torride. Mes membres étaient endolories et pour cause, je venais d'expérimenter des plaisirs encore inconnus. La barre d'écartement toujours attachée à mes chevilles, je rendais les armes et me laissais retomber sur le matelas. Son corps chaud vint rapidement recouvrir le mien et son nez plongea dans mon cou. J'aimais la façon qu'il avait de me humer. Sa bouche attrapa mon lobe et la succion qu'il y exerça réanima le brasier dans mon ventre, tout juste assouvi. Ainsi, je n'en avais jamais assez. Mon corps était toujours en quête de plus, en quête de lui. Son rire cristallin chatouilla mon oreille et son front se colla au mien.

- Je sais ce que tu veux Isabella mais tu devras attendre !

Comme pour contredire l'envie qui me consumait déjà trop, il se détacha de moi et alla rejoindre la salle de bain. Mes yeux n'avaient pas quitté son corps, glissant sur celui-ci, pour atterrir sur ses fesses. Postérieur divin ! Je ne pus contrôler un gémissement qui s'échappa trop vite du fond de mes entrailles. A nouveau je l'entendis rire et son visage apparu de derrière la porte !

- Et perverse en plus !

Une drôle de sensation troubla mon bien être, une sensation mouillée et …

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Jakkkkkkkkke ! Dégage !

- Wahou !

- C'est pas possible ! Me lécher le visage ! Non mais ça va pas ! Gros dégoutant !

Putain de réveil ! Ça puait la journée de merde ça encore ! Par pitié mon dieu, oubliez moi, juste pour aujourd'hui. Un peu de répit pour une pauvre fille en détresse et TOTALEMENT frustrée serait-ce possible ?

Une douche froide, glacée même, voilà ce qu'il me fallait ! La tête encore embrumée, je me dirigeais à l'aveugle dans la salle de bain. Outch ! L'eau froide à 7h15 ça avait le don de remettre les idées en place. Un café par dessus le marché et je serai parée à affronter une nouvelle journée.

« Celebrate good times, come onnnnnnnnn... »

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Du shampooing plein la tête, et le corps dégoulinant je tentais tant bien que mal d'attraper mon téléphone qui hurlait sur le rebord du lavabo. Le pied sur le carrelage, je me contorsionnais et attrapais enfin la bête !

- Allo ?

- Salut Bella, c'est Alice ! On s'est rencontré en cours.

- Oui Alice ! Je vois très bien.

- Super ! Je pense que tu as remarqué qu'on avait échangé nos livres

- AAAaaaaaaarggggggggggggg ! Putain de merde ! Aieeeeeeeee !

- Bella ! Tout va bien ?

- Si pour toi, se retrouver le cul sur le carrelage, du shampooing plein la tronche et le coccyx en bouillit c'est aller bien, alors oui tout roule !

- Oh merde ! Tu as très mal ?

- Non j'ai l'habitude. Là est toute la nuance.

- Ahahahahahahahah ! Excuse Bella. Ahahahahahahahha ! Tu es trop drôle.

- Et encore tu n'es pas là pour admirer le tableau.

- Oh mon dieu ! Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

- Oui oui. Les livres donc, oui en effet j'ai remarqué.

- Je suis désolée c'est de ma faute, j'étais pressée, je n'ai pas fait attention.

- Pas de souci, tu as cours aujourd'hui ?

- Juste ma formation du soir en stylisme. C'est à deux pas de l'université.

- Ok ! Tu termines à quelle heure ?

- 20h

- Bon, j'ai un job le soir à la Julliard, on se retrouve devant à 20h30 ?

- Parfait ! Je ne t'embête pas plus longtemps alors. A tout à l'heure.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure Alice.

Cette fille avait vraiment l'air très chouette. Avec elle ma timidité légendaire s'évanouissait. Elle me mettait à l'aise et j'appréciais vraiment ça. Si ça lui disait, on pourrait peut être aller boire un verre ce soir. Pour l'instant la priorité était de me sortir de cette galère et vite car j'allais finir en retard avec tout ça.

- En route !

- Wahouf !

La journée, malgré un commencement difficile, s'était plutôt bien passée jusqu'à maintenant. L'absence de Mr Nicols cet après-midi était tombée à point nommé. Ainsi, j'avais pu rentrer bosser sur mon devoir et Jake pouvait venir avec moi ce soir au conservatoire.

Installée au volant de ma camionnette, j'étais anxieuse et à la fois excitée.

_Une vraie ado quoi !_

C'était repartit ! Edward Cullen avait de nouveau investit mes pensées. Je redoutais une éventuelle confrontation au vue de notre altercation de la veille. Il pouvait être si agaçant ! Grrrrrr !

La circulation était bonne aujourd'hui et j'arrivais déjà, trop tôt à mon goût, devant la Julliard School.

Je me garais à la place que l'administration m'avait attribué, passait déposer Jake dans le jardin et fonçais tête baissée jusqu'à la salle de maintenance. Une vibration dans ma poche me fit sursauter.

**Texto :**

**Bloqué avec la couturière pour plus de temps que prévu, ne pourrais sûrement pas être au RDV ce soir.**

**Mille excuses !**

**Te tiens au courant. Alice.**

Et bien c'était râpé pour ce soir. Je serai bonne pour me souler toute seule ! Génial !

Sans grande réjouissance, je quittais mon sweat noir et enfilais une affreuse chemise verte à l'effigie de l'école. Un coup d'œil au tableau m'annonça ce que je redoutais tant : l'auditorium n'avait pas été nettoyé et évidemment c'était pour ma poire. Super !

Salle de solfège : ok !

Salle d'instruments à cordes : ok !

Studio d'enregistrement : ok !

Cafeteria : ok !

Auditorium : pas ok du tout …...!

J'avais repoussé l'échéance à son maximum mais comme on dit : quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller !

A pas de loup, je prenais la direction de la salle tant redoutée. Je faisais une petite prière en espérant un changement de programme pour Alice. La soirée pourrait peut-être bien finir en cas de nouvelle altercation. Mon portable m'indiqua que non. Ok pour la cuite en solo ! De toute façon au point ou j'en étais...

_Zen Bella... Zennnnnnnnnn_

Une grande inspiration plus tard, et il était là devant moi ! Sur son piano à queue noir, des centaines de partitions. L'ambiance dans cette pièce était électrique ! Mais la douce musique du « Clair de lune » de Debussy vint caresser mes oreilles.

- Hum hum, Excusez-moi Monsieur, je suis chargée de nettoyer cette pièce. Vous souhaitez peut-être que je repasse plus tard ?

- QUOI ENCORE ? VOUS VOUS ÊTES PASSE LE MOT CE SOIR NON !

- Je suis... Je suis désolée Monsieur, je ne fais que mon travail !

- Votre travail ! VOTRE TRAVAIL ! Et moi je fais quoi ? Je suis là pour acheter le terrain peut être ! DEHORS MAINTENANT !

- Très bien Maître...heu Monsieur ! Je repasserai quand vous aurez disposé ! Au revoir Monsieur.

Il releva alors la tête, ayant sans aucun doute entendu mon lapsus et mes joues s'empourprèrent aussitôt. Je baissais alors les yeux, observant frénétiquement le bout de mes chaussures comme si celui-ci me soufflerait la conduite à adopter. Après quelques secondes qui me parurent interminables, il baissa à nouveau la tête sur son piano et dans ce qui me sembla un murmure, articula ces quelques mots qui me laissèrent sans voix.

- J'aime mieux ça !

_La reine des connes, voilà ce que tu es Bella ! Maitre, il ne manquait plus que ça !_

La porte claqua, et une foule de questions traversa mes pensées. « J'aime mieux ça » ! Quoi ? Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Cette altercation me laissait perplexe.

_Tu es une rêveuse Bella ! Redescend sur terre, il est trop bien pour toi et il n'est surement pas celui que tu voudrais qu'il soit..._

Je rebroussais alors chemin en tirant derrière moi mon chariot de ménage. Quelle veine Isabella Swan ! Tu arrivais à te dégoter un boulot mais il fallait quand même que tu te fasses remarquer. C'était un don à ce niveau là ! Déjà hier soir et tu remettais ça aujourd'hui. Putain si Dieu existait, il m'en voulait vraiment !

Après une heure à patienter et à astiquer le moindre recoin, la moindre rampe d'escalier. Une heure durant laquelle je l'entendais s'acharner sur son piano. Une heure durant laquelle je fantasmais sur cet homme et durant laquelle ma conscience me bottait le cul, j'abdiquais. Si je restais ici, j'allais exploser ! Il était tant pour moi de rentrer dans mon petit appart miteux. Une fois changée et le matériel rangé, j'allais délivrer Jake du jardin du Conservatoire. Au moins sur ce coup là, je pouvais dire que j'avais eu de la chance. Je n'osais imaginer quelle bêtise il aurait encore fait si j'avais dû le laisser à l'appartement. Merci le cadeau empoisonné Charlie ! «Tu verras ça te fera de la compagnie pour New York » ! Bon d'accord forcée d'admettre que sa bouille me faisait craquer et qu'aujourd'hui s'il n'était plus là je serais malheureuse.

Comme à son habitude de gros bouledogue anglais qu'il était, Jake me fit une léchouille de bienvenue.

- Jake, Roooohhh gros chien dégoutant !

- Wahou ! Wahou !

- Et bien oui nous rentrons, tu ne vas pas t'énerver toi non plus !

Le parking était sombre. A croire que la Julliard School n'avait pas les moyens de changer trois néons ! Je m'avançais à tâtons, Jake courrait à mes trousses vers ma Chevrolet. Je crus l'apercevoir au loin, mais rapidement des phares vinrent m'éblouir. Le bruit d'un moteur qui rugissait résonna dans le parking. Cette voiture roulait trop vite ! Je jetais un œil derrière moi.

- Merde Jake, tu es où bordel ?

La voiture se rapprochait rapidement…trop rapidement…un regard sur la droite et je vis mon chien sur la trajectoire de ce chauffard.

- JAKE VIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Il s'immobilisa sur la chaussée. Tétanisé ! Je couru pour le rattraper. Trop tard ! Un violent coup de poignard me coupa le souffle. Je m'effondrais au sol ! Ma tête heurta de plein fouet le macadam ! Le néant …

* * *

><p>* BEAUTIFUL VISION :<p>

VAN MORRISON

Beautiful vision

Stay with me all of the time

Beautiful vision

Stay ever on my mind with your beautiful  
>Mystical rapture<p>

I am in ecstasy

Beautiful vision

Don't ever separate me from your beautiful  
>In the darkest night<p>

You are shining bright

You are my guiding light

You show me wrong from right  
>Beautiful vision<p>

Stay ever on my mind

Beautiful vision

Stay with me all of the time with your beautiful vision  
>In the darkest night<p>

I said, "You are shining bright You are my guiding light Show me wrong from right"  
>Beautiful vision<p>

Stay with me all of the time

Beautiful vision

Stay ever on my mind with your beautiful vision  
>I can make it<p>

I can make it

With your beautiful vision

* * *

><p><em>Alors, Alors, Alors ?<em>

_Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous ai plu !_

_Peu à peu les choses se mettent en place !_

_Le prochain chapitre sera vraiment pleins de rebondissements et les choses sérieuses vont véritablement commencer !_

_On attend vos commentaires avec impatience, bon comme mauvais, votre avis nous intéresse toujours !_

_On est des grandes filles pas trop susceptibles alors vous pouvez nous donner le fond de vos pensées ! _

_La politesse reste maitre mot malgré tout of course !  
><em>

_C'est toujours constructif _

_A vos claviers chers lecteurs (Et oui on est optimiste en pensant que des mecs pourraient nous lire ! lol )_

_Bonne semaine et à dans 15 jours !_

_XOXO_

_C&AM  
><em>


	7. CHAPITRE 5 : LE SECRET

_Bonjour lectrices adorées ! _

_Avant tout : BONNE ANNEE 2012 ! _

_Que tout ce que vous souhaitez se réalise ! Bcp de bonheur, d'amour et de rêves ! _

_Ensuite : MILLE EXCUSES pour ce retard ! Entre les fêtes et des soucis de santé, le chapitre à été difficile à concrétiser ! Mais bon ceci est chose faite ! _

_Alors bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !_

_XOXO_

_C&AM  
><em>

* * *

><p>Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Stephenie Meyer ! Nous ne faisons que les manipuler !<p>

__CHAPITRE 5 : LE SECRET

Nom masculin, du latin secretus. Une information, ou un savoir qui se trouve soit caché soit inaccessible.

**Bella PDV**

Le néant, ce sentiment d'inexistence des êtres et des choses. Voilà l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Incapable de me situer ni de bouger. Je restais allongée à même le sol dans ce corridor si sombre. Tout le monde vous raconte des histoires de lumière blanche qu'il faut suivre au bout d'un tunnel, celles d'images de votre vie qui défilent devant vos yeux avant de lâcher votre dernier soupir, mais moi je me sentais déjà comme flottant au dessus de mon corps inerte. Une violente douleur au plus profond de mon âme me fit prendre conscience que ma souffrance ne faisait que commencer.

"Il faut regarder le néant en face pour savoir en triompher."

Comme le disait si bien Louis Aragon, l'un de mes poètes français préférés, je devais rester forte et combattre cet appel vers l'obscurité de toutes mes forces. Il fallait à tout prix que je reprenne le contrôle de cet être sans vie qui gisait à même le sol quelque part là…

Je sentis mon corps être enlacé dans une étreinte si intense qu'elle me fit reprendre un semblant d'esprit avant que ce putain de néant ne revienne me tenter de toutes ses forces. Je laissais alors ma parole prendre le dessus dans un effort presque surhumain et tentais d'articuler ces quelques mots.

- Non…non pas l'hôpital…pas hôpital…aidez moi s'il…vous…plaît…pas…assurance…Jake…Jake…aidez moi…pitié…

**Edward PDV**

_Oh mon Dieu ! Oh putain ! Merde qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Mais qu'est ce qui lui a prit de foncer sur la voiture ? Par pitié faites qu'elle n'ait rien. Pour une fois dans ta putain de vie, si tu m'entends toi là haut je t'en conjure laisse la « vivre » je t'en prie ne me la prend pas comme Elisabeth. Je t'en supplie._

Je n'avais jamais été un grand croyant. Et surtout depuis sa mort brutale. Ça m'avait fait perdre toute notion de croyance en un quelconque être divin et avait alors fait naître en moi ce besoin irrationnel de vouloir tout contrôler. Mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

Je sortis de ma voiture à toute vitesse et me précipitais aux pieds du capot là où Isabella était allongée, immobile et ensanglantée.

- Isabella, tu m'entends ? Je t'en prie réponds moi! Je t'en conjure dis quelque chose!

Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas trop la bouger tout en essayant autant que possible de lui prendre le pouls. J'avais toutes les difficultés du monde à discerner quelque bruit que ce soit tellement les pulsations de mon propre cœur résonnaient dans ma tête telles les noces funèbres de Danny Elfman.

Je devais prendre une décision immédiatement. Mais j'étais totalement bouleversé et choqué par ce qui venait de se produire par ma faute.

En proie à la panique, je la serrais alors tout contre moi, quand tout d'un coup je la sentis enfin se mouvoir infinitésimalement sous mon étau. Je caressais alors délicatement son visage tuméfié par le choc en lui susurrant des mots tendres afin de l'apaiser, l'avisant que les secours allaient arriver. C'est alors qu'elle agrippa le col de ma chemise avec autant de force que ses mains frêles semblaient lui permettre, comme effrayée. Je l'observais intensément afin de discerner ce que ses lèvres pourpres tentaient de me faire comprendre. Dans un élan de pure folie, que je ne semblais pas pouvoir contrôler, je me laissais à penser que je devais à tout prix la protéger. Elle semblait ne pas vouloir que je l'emmène à l'hôpital.

Avec ces quelques mots qui semblaient si incohérents je sentis le désarroi s'emparer peu à peu de moi sans que je puisse me résoudre à prendre la meilleure décision pour elle. L'entendre m'implorer de l'aider me fit définitivement sombrer dans la déraison et je laissais alors mon corps guider mes gestes de manières instinctives. Je la pris délicatement dans mes bras et la déposais avec le plus grand soin sur la banquette arrière tout en la recouvrant de mon manteau noir. Je pouvais la sentir frissonner. Je m'empressais alors de reprendre le volant sans même encore savoir où ma démence allait nous mener.

Un aboiement plaintif me fit sortir vaguement de ma transe, et je fixais alors du regard Jake, avant de l'engouffrer dans la voiture en toute hâte. Mes mains moites agrippaient le volant de toutes leurs forces et mes yeux oscillaient entre la route et Isabella qui se tordait et gémissait de douleur sur la banquette arrière. Sans même m'en rendre compte je pouvais distinguer au travers du rétroviseur central mes lèvres articuler des mots de réconfort qui je l'espérais l'apaiseraient quelque peu.

Tel un pilote automatique je me vis remonter la 5eme Avenue qui me menait jusqu'à chez moi. Sans aucunes notions du temps quel qu'il soit, je me garais à mon emplacement de parking, sortais de la voiture et reprenais délicatement mais solidement Isabella dans mes bras. Je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur qui montait jusqu'à mon loft. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon attention d'Isabella qui murmurait « Edwwardd » d'une voix presque inaudible. L'entendre susurrer mon prénom ainsi fit trembler mon corps tout entier. Cette émotion inexplicable me fit quelque peu reprendre conscience alors que je la déposais sur mon lit. La voir ainsi allongée dans MA chambre, sur MON lit m'emplit d'un bonheur indescriptible et je me fis alors la promesse de tout faire pour la protéger et la garder auprès de moi.

Tout en cherchant le numéro de Clothilde dans mon téléphone mes pas me guidèrent vers la salle de bain où j'attrapais le nécessaire de premiers secours afin de lui panser ses plaies.

Isabella semblait s'être endormie alors que je désespérais d'entendre la voix de Clothilde me répondre au téléphone. Alors qu'après la septième sonnerie je m'apprêtais à raccrocher j'entendis enfin la voix fatiguée de mon amie marmonner un « aaallô ? ». Elle était de garde à l'hôpital ce soir là. Son bureau se situait juste à coté de celui du dispatch des urgences et je pouvais entendre le brouhaha s'intensifier suite à un appel d'urgence.

- Clothilde, c'est Ed ! C'est super important il faut que tu me rendes un énorme service et surtout me promettre de ne rien dire s'il te plaît, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite chez moi j'ai ! Je t'en prie viens vite je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je ne veux pas la perdre !

- Attends pas si vite je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! De quoi tu parles ? De qui tu parles ? Mais…Appelle les pompiers !

- Elle ne veut pas, je t'en prie viens tout de suite !

- Edward calme toi j'arrive dès que je peux. Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Que s'est-il passé ? Elle est consciente ? Elle respire ? Est-ce qu'elle saigne ? Edward j'ai besoin que tu te concentres et que tu fasses exactement ce que je te dis, tu m'entends ?

- Oui!...Elle a été renversée par une voiture! J'essaie de faire en sorte qu'elle reste consciente mais je crois qu'elle est en train de s'endormir. Elle respire mais je n'arrive pas à bien prendre son pouls. Elle a une plaie à la tête et je crois qu'elle a la jambe cassée.

- Mais…Bon ok je suis là dans cinq minutes. Il faut que tu essaies de vérifier ses constantes. Vérifie si elle respire toujours, reste près d'elle, et empêche là à tout prix de s'endormir ! Tente de prendre son pouls au niveau de sa carotide les pulsations devraient être plus fortes à cet endroit là. Tu sens quelque chose ?

Un grésillement se fit entendre dans le téléphone. Le bipper de Clothilde hurla au travers du combiné. La cause : le non lieu d'un accident à la Julliard School.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

La panique s'empara de moi quand subitement je compris que les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place dans la tête de mon amie.

- Je suis en route Ed !

Elle avait déjà sauté dans l'ambulance du Samu et je l'entendais s'adresser à un certain Tyler en lui indiquant l'adresse où se rendre et en lui précisant bien que cela devait rester entre eux. Tyler acquiesça et je pouvais entendre les sirènes de l'ambulance résonner à distance.

- Edward, c'est toi qui as appelé les secours à la Julliard ? Réponds-moi ! Tu m'entends ? Allo ?

- Putain ! Ou..oui...Oui c'est moi qui les ai appelé, mais il faut faire sans Clo ! Isabella ne veut pas aller à l'hôpital tu m'entends elle n'a pas d'assurance. Il faut que l'on se débrouille sans.

- Edward, ça n'est pas le problème ! Pour le moment fait en sorte qu'elle reste la plus alerte possible. Il faut que tu la stimules au maximum pour ne pas qu'elle s'endorme. Pour ce qui est du reste je m'en occuperai plus tard. On arrive !

- Mais Clo…allô ? allô ?

Je tentais tant bien que mal de faire cesser les tremblements incessants qui se propageaient dans mes mains et ôtais délicatement une mèche de cheveux de Bella que le sang dégoulinant de ses tempes avaient collé sur son visage.

- Tout ira bien Isabella ! Les secours sont en chemin !

Tout en la réconfortant du mieux que je le pouvais, je m'appliquais à nettoyer son visage à l'aide d'une compresse humide. Je pouvais ressentir éclore au plus profond de moi-même un sentiment de bien être à l'idée de me tenir aussi près d'elle. J'étais déterminé plus que jamais à ne pas la laisser partir. C'est alors que peu à peu, aveuglé par la folie qui avait complètement pris le dessus sur ma raison, je me mettais à échafauder un plan. Il fallait réfléchir au plus vite car je pouvais déjà entendre des bruits de pas se diriger à toute vitesse vers l'entrée de l'appartement. Ayant eu le réflexe de laisser ma porte ouverte, Clothilde et Tyler furent ainsi auprès d'Isabella en quelques secondes. Je me retournais alors vers eux et pris Clo dans une embrassade des plus serrées.

- Edward, je peux plus respirer ! Y a pas de temps à perdre, laisse moi l'approcher !

- Pardon ! C'est juste que…Merci d'être là ! Aide la du mieux que tu peux s'il te plaît ! Je ne veux pas...

Les mots moururent dans ma gorge mais Clothilde resta choquée quelques secondes à la réalisation de ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire. Elle secoua la tête et ses yeux se portèrent alors sur le corps de la jeune femme allongée sur mon lit.

- Ok, Tyler, viens par là, sors l'oxygène, installe lui une perf et un ECG pendant que je regarde ses plaies s'il te plaît.

Quand je compris enfin ce qui se passait, je posais fermement ma main sur l'épaule de Tyler, ce dernier se retourna et croisa mon regard noir de colère.

- Ne la touche pas ! Ni pense même pas !

Tyler s'arrêta net dans son élan et resta stoïque la mine apeurée sans pouvoir articuler quelques mots que ce soit.

- EDWARD ! Calme toi bordel ! Tyler est un ami ambulancier, il est venu pour m'aider. J'ai besoin de lui. TON amie a besoin de lui.

- Il est hors de question qu'un autre homme que moi la touche tu m'entends !

- Écoute Edward, ça suffit maintenant ! Laisse nous travailler ! Tu veux qu'on la soigne alors laisse nous faire et sors d'ici ! Je t'en prie !

Je regardais fixement Clothilde avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de la tête. Puis je m'écartais afin de laisser passer Tyler non sans lui glisser à voix basse pour que seul lui m'entende :

- Fais très attention où tu poses tes mains ! Je t'ai à l'œil !

Tyler et Clothilde se dirigèrent alors auprès d'Isabella et se mirent immédiatement à évaluer sa condition pendant que je faisais les cent pas dans la pièce. Après quelques minutes interminables je ne pu m'empêcher de questionner Clothilde concernant l'état d'Isabella. Celle-ci me toisa durement et avant de perde son calme définitivement elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appela sa sœur. Une première tonalité résonna alors dans la pièce, le haut parleur étant enclenché.

- Aux Délices de Paris, Bonsoir !

- C'est moi Fifty…Je suis chez Edward on a un problème ! Ramène-toi tout de suite!

- Euh…Oui ok laisse moi fermer la boutique j'arrive !

- Fais vite !

La panique me gagna à nouveau lorsque je compris les intentions de Clothilde. Il était hors de question que je bouge de la pièce! Je ne pouvais en aucun cas la laisser seule. Submergé par l'émotion de ces dernières heures je me laissais glisser contre le mur et enfouissait ma tête dans mes mains.

_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait putain…_

Je sentis une légère pression sur mon épaule gauche. Je relevais difficilement la tête, accablé par une terrible migraine. Mary était là et me tendait la main. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux toute la compassion qu'elle me portait.

- Allez viens Edward. Clo s'occupe d'elle. Elle est entre de bonnes mains. Tout ira bien.

Je baissais de nouveau la tête, tiraillé entre l'idée raisonnable de la suivre et l'idée déchirante de laisser Isabella toute seule loin de moi. Après tout Mary avait raison je n'étais pas médecin et je devais les laisser faire leur travail en paix.

Dans un ultime effort je me redressais et attrapais la main de Mary.

- Je vais nous servir un verre !

- Volontiers !

En passant près de mon lit, une vision cauchemardesque s'imposa à moi. Ma beauté était là, inerte, reliée à de nombreuses machines. Des bruits tous plus stridents les uns que les autres résonnaient dans la pièce. Cette vue déchira mon cœur et dans un élan incontrôlé je me précipitais vers elle. La douleur s'insinuait par tous les pores de ma peau. Je m'écroulais au pied du lit à genoux. Mes lèvres se portèrent d'elles même sur son front. Et dans une supplique je lui conjurais de ne pas m'abandonner elle non plus.

- Edward…

Je me relevais difficilement, vidé de toutes mes forces, et j'acceptais de suivre Mary jusqu'au salon où je m'effondrais sur le canapé. Elle nous servit un verre de scotch sec et la compassion que j'avais pu lire dans ses yeux un peu plus tôt était désormais remplacée par de la détermination.

- Tiens !

- Merci Mary.

Je portais le verre à mes lèvres et le liquide ambré brulant ma gorge me ramena à la raison.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu raconter à ma sœur mais avec moi ça ne marchera pas. Alors crache le morceau. Je t'écoute !

- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. C'est un cauchemar ...

- Commence déjà par me dire qui est cette fille.

- Elle s'appelle Isabella. Elle travaille à la Julliard School. C'est la fille dont je t'ai vaguement parlé l'autre jour.

- Ok…Bon alors maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'elle fait dans CET état dans TON plumard ?

- Je n'ai rien compris à ce qui c'est passé Mary. Je te jure, je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. C'est elle qui s'est jetée sous ma voiture.

- Une suicidaire ? Putain Edward tu ne fais pas dans la simplicité ! T'es le roi des emmerdes mon vieux !

- Merde ! Non ! Elle n'est pas suicidaire, enfin non je ne crois pas. C'est son putain de clébard qui s'est foutu au travers de ma route et elle lui a sauté dessus pour le récupérer. Putain qu'est ce que j'ai fait bordel ?

- C'est bon ça va aller Edward, Clo va la sortir de là.

J'attrapais alors violemment la main de Mary !

- Non mais tu ne comprends pas là ! Il ne faut absolument pas qu'elle parte. Je le sais c'est elle que je veux. Je la…je…non laisse tomber.

- Tu la quoi Edward ?...Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais bien on est pareil tous les deux.

Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Et je m'apprêtais à tout lui raconter lorsque Clothilde fit son apparition dans la pièce. Je me précipitais alors à sa rencontre.

- Tout va bien Edward ! Un léger traumatisme crânien je pense. Mais je vais quand même devoir l'emmener à l'hôpital ! J'ai besoin de faire un scanner pour m'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas d'hématome sous dural et une radio pour sa jambe qui est fracturée. Par contre, on a un plus gros problème a résoudre là…Euh…Elle ne se souvient de rien. Je pense que c'est juste une amnésie passagère, mais je vais avoir besoin de son identité, des noms de ses proches à contacter. Tu as dû trouver son sac près d'elle, non ?

Les phrases qu'enchainaient Clo défilaient à toute vitesse dans mon esprit, et je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui répondre. Cette même sorte de transe prit alors de nouveau possession de mon corps. Il était hors de question que quiconque me l'enlève!

- Euh…Non il n'y avait pas de sac. Je sais juste qu'elle s'appelle Isabella.

Soudain je me souvins que j'avais laissé le dit sac et Jake dans la voiture. Je vis Mary ouvrir la bouche, et avec un regard de feu, je lui intimais qu'elle avait clairement intérêt à ne dire mot.

Tyler arriva à son tour dans le salon et ordonna à Clothilde de se dépêcher de quitter les lieux. Sans un mot ni un regard pour moi, celle ci hocha la tête vers sa sœur et repartit dans la chambre vers Isabella.

Je me retournais alors vers Mary qui s'était assise sur l'un des tabourets du bar et qui me fixait du regard.

- Tu me fais chier Ed ! Je te préviens, dès qu'ils sont partis, on va avoir une discussion tous les deux !

- Merci de n'avoir rien dit. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Je ne peux pas la laisser. Il faut que j'aille avec eux à l'hôpital.

- Edward, je pense sincèrement que ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt de la suivre maintenant. Laisse ma sœur gérer pendant quelques heures. Après on avisera !

Tyler partit chercher le brancard afin d'y installer Isabella. Et à peine cinq minutes plus tard, je le vis ressortir de la chambre. Sans pouvoir en refréner l'envie, je m'approchais et déposais un tendre baiser sur le front d'Isabella. Je sentais le regard des autres peser sur moi, mais je ne pouvais détacher mon regard ni mon attention d'elle. C'était comme si une décharge électrique me parcourait de part en part. Je savais au plus profond de moi même que ce que je faisais était une erreur, mais la folie l'emportait sur la raison sans que je puisse trouver la force de la combattre. Une fois qu'ils furent partis avec la promesse d'avoir des nouvelles de l'état de santé d'Isabella toutes les heures, je me laissais tomber d'exhaustion sur le sol. La douleur repris alors place dans chaque fibre de mon être. Mary s'approcha de moi en toute hâte et me fit m'allonger sur le canapé.

- Edward, je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé ce soir, mais là je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Je ne te reconnais plus. Est ce que tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe?

J'acquiesçais alors d'un signe de la tête et demandais à Mary de me suivre jusqu'au garage.

Tout en me dirigeant vers mon véhicule, je pouvais entendre, dans un bruit étouffé par l'habitacle de ma voiture, les aboiements de Jake.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas par où commencer. Dis-je à Mary tout en appuyant sur le bouton de centralisation des portes.

A peine avais-je ouvert la portière passager que Jake se rua à l'extérieur. Dans le même temps l'odeur d'urine, que ce clébard avait laissé sur les tapis, parvenait à mes narines.

- Putain c'est pas vrai Jake ! Bordel ! Pas mes sièges ! Viens ici...Si je t'attrape je vais te faire ta fête mon pote !

Jake se réfugia alors entre les jambes de Mary qui écarquilla les yeux. Je pouvais lire la totale incompréhension qui l'habitait à cet instant. Elle se baissa alors pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Wahou ! Woof wouf ! Wahououou ! Oouf wouf

_Traduction : A l'aide ! J'étouffais moi ici ! Et puis elle est où ma maitresse ? Hein ? Dit ?_

- Depuis quand as tu un chien Edward ?

- C'est pas le mien, c'est celui d'Isabella. Laisse moi t'expliquer depuis le début. Je roulais en direction de la sortie du parking du conservatoire quand...

**Alice PDV**

Plus de batterie c'était bien ma veine ça encore. Décidément je les cumulais en ce moment ! Putain de merde ! Il ne manquerait plus que ce rêve étrange, qui hantait mes nuits, refasse surface ce soir, et je décrocherais la queue de Mickey !

J'avais encore peut être une chance d'attraper Bella avant qu'elle ne sorte du boulot. Un regard rapide sur ma montre et je filais à la Juilliard en trombe.

Dix minutes plus tard et une chance de cocue de trouver une place dans le parking du conservatoire, je sortais précipitement de ma Porsche. Je levais les yeux au ciel en apercevant, devant moi, la voiture garée nonchalamment entre deux emplacements.

- Edward Cullen ! Tu ne changeras donc jamais !

Cela faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas croisé tous les deux. Lors de notre dernière rencontre, je l'avais trouvé changé comme s'il avait la tête ailleurs voir même un peu dépressif. Chose des plus étonnantes pour un Cullen. On avait grandit ensemble avec Emmett et Edward. Et bien entendu nous avions un bon nombre de souvenirs plus ou moins embarrassants en commun ! En passant aux abords de sa voiture, un flashback mémorable traversa mon esprit. Emmett, 18 ans, moi, 16 ans, la banquette arrière de sa Jeep, plusieurs roulages de pelles...Je me souvenais comme si c'était hier de ce que je lui avais dit...Enfin comment je l'avais supplier...

- Emmett, tu es mon meilleur ami et j'ai une totale confiance en toi, alors il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. C'est super important !

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser Pixie !

- Je veux que tu me dépucèles Emmett. Je veux franchir le pas et je ne veux pas faire ça avec n'importe qui. J'ai confiance en toi alors s'il te plaît rend moi ce service !

- Nom de dieu mais tu as un pété un plomb Alice ! Non tu es droguée ? C'est ça tu t'es droguée !

Ma moue boudeuse avait réussi à le faire plier et les souvenirs de cette première expérience avec Emmett revenaient m'envahir peu à peu. Je ne regrettais en aucun cas ma décision. Il s'était comporté comme un gentleman, enfin presque...Il était mon meilleur ami mais c'était tout. J'avais beau avoir voulu essayer de me forcer à ressentir quelque chose d'autre pour lui mais je n'y arrivais pas. On était les meilleurs potes au monde ! Rien de plus !

Je secouais la tête frénétiquement afin de retrouver mes esprits et me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur. Quelques minutes plus tard, je désespérais de trouver Bella dans tous ces couloirs interminables. Putain ! On devrait tous avoir un radar dans le cul, ça faciliterait la géolocalisation tiens !

_Tu t'égares sérieusement ma vieille là ! Tu es presque flippante quand tu fais ça ! _

Après avoir croisé quelques étudiants sur mon chemin et leur avoir demandé la direction de la salle des employés, j'y arrivais enfin. Mais vu la journée de merde pas étonnant de n'y trouver qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'années assis sur le coin d'un bureau la tête plongée dans un magasine Playboy ! PA-THE-TIQUE ! Gêné d'avoir été surpris dans un moment intime comme il me le fit froidement remarquer il m'indiqua que Bella venait de partir à l'instant en direction de sa voiture : un vieux pick-up rouge. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me mis à courir à toute vitesse en direction des escaliers afin d'essayer de la rattraper dans le parking. Mais courir avec des talons hauts ce n'était pas chose facile...

_Note pour la prochaine fois : TOUJOURS avoir une putain de paire de tong dans mon sac !_

A bout de souffle j'ouvrais la porte battante qui donnait sur le garage sombre quand tout à coup j'aperçus l'Audi TT d'Edward partir à toute vitesse ! C'était la journée du Crétin ou quoi ?Entre le type au Playboy et Eddy qui se prenait pour Fangio...

Une fois ma respiration calmée, je me mettais en quête du pick-up de Bella. Plus j'avançais et plus cet endroit me donnait une impression de déjà vu ! Tout à coup, mon cauchemar refit de nouveau surface ! Les jambes tremblantes, mon esprit semblait fonctionner à cent mille à l'heure et enfin les pièces de l'énigme se mirent en place.

- Oh Mon Dieu ! Bella !

**Edward PDV**

- … quand, putain j'étais tellement heureux que je roulais vite ! Enfin bref ! Je roulais en direction de la sortie du parking du conservatoire quand Jake s'est immobilisé sur la route ! Avec leurs conneries de néons pétés, je ne l'ai vu qu'au dernier moment ! Et là, Isabella à hurler sur son chien, et elle s'est jetée sur lui ! Elle a sauvé la vie d'un putain de Clébard bordel ! J'ai pilé comme un malade mais je roulais trop vite et c'était trop tard ! J'ai rien pu faire ! Il y avait des voitures de chaque cotés, je pouvais pas l'éviter ! Putain Mary je deviens fou ! Je la veux depuis des jours ! Je ne pense qu'à elle du matin au soir ! Et là au moment où j'apprends qu'elle est comme nous ... que c'est une putain de parfaite soumise bordel ... Je la renverse comme un abruti ! Non mais quel crétin !

- Oh ! Eh ! Edward calme toi ! On va reprendre tout ça tranquillement ! Je suis pas sur de tout comprendre là ! Viens on retourne chez toi !

Après un profond soupir, je hochais la tête et emboitais le pas à Mary. Mes jambes semblaient peser une tonne. Mon corps n'était que poupée de chiffon et mon cœur saignait ! La peur était dans chacune de mes pensées. Isabella allait-elle retrouver la mémoire ? Se souviendrait-elle de l'accident ? Du chauffard qui avait faillit lui prendre la vie ? J'aurais donner tout ce que je possédais pour être dans ce lit d'hôpital à sa place. Ma main dans ma poche tenait fermement mon portable, guettant avec impatience que celui-ci daigne enfin sonner !

Le « ding » de l'ascenseur me ramena à la réalité. Je n'avais même pas eu conscience d'être monté dans ce dernier. Mary et moi pénétrâmes dans mon loft alors que Jake s'allongea sur le tapis de la porte d'entrée.

- Allez Jake ! Viens par là !

- * pleure *

Si le cabot s'y mettait lui aussi, ma patience atteindrait bien trop vite sa limite ! Me passant la main dans les cheveux afin de calmer l'animosité qui me gagnait je faisais un pas dans sa direction et m'accroupissais face à lui.

- Écoute vieux ! Moi aussi j'ai envie de voir ta mait..mait ! Aaaaaaaaaaaa ! Atchoummmmmmmmmmmmm ! Atchoummmmmmmmmmmmm ! Atchoummmmmmmmmmmmm !

- Tu tiens un sale rhum mon pote !

- Dis pas de conneries ! Je suis juste allergique au po...po.. Aatttcccchaaaaaaa ! PUTAINNNNNNN !

- Aux poils de chien ! Et bien on peut le dire Edward ! Tu es vraiment dans la merde là !

Alors que la situation n'était vraiment pas comique ! Mary et moi partîmes dans un énorme fou rire !

- Éloigne ce clébard de mon appart avant que je crève s'il te plait !

- Bien sûr Edward et je le mets où ?

- Chez toi par exemple !

- Bah voyons ! Là où il y a de la gène, il n'y a pas de plaisir !

- S'il te plait Mary ! Fais ça pour moi !

- Ouiiii ! Bon dieu ce que tu peux être chiant quand tu t'y mets !

- Merci !

Après une bonne vingtaine d'éternuements supplémentaires, Mary daigna enfin descendre Jake chez elle. A peine eut-elle fermé la porte que mon portable sonna !

- Allo ! Clothilde ?

- Oui Edward c'est moi ! J'ai de bonnes nouvelles !

- Ohhh ! Comment va t'elle ? Dis-je soulagé.

- Elle a la jambe cassée mais avec son plâtre dans 6 semaines ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir ! Elle a également un léger traumatisme crânien qui nécessite une surveillance de 24 heures. Aucun hématome n'est à déplorer donc c'est une bonne chose ! Quand à son amnésie, il est dû au choc très traumatisant qu'elle a subit. Maintenant elle a les cartes en main ! Quand elle se sentira prête a affronter son accident, son subconscient lui rendra ses souvenirs.

- Quand pourrais-je venir la voir ?

- Elle est déjà dans sa chambre ! Tu peux venir quand tu le souhaites. Mais j'ai besoin d'avoir quelques réponses Edward !

- Je...je sais Clo ! Mais c'est très, trop compliqué à expliquer !

- D'une manière ou d'une autre je saurai Edward ! Je préférerais autant que cela vienne de toi ! Ce n'est pas urgent, mais tu sais que tu peux me trouver quand tu voudras bien m'en parler !

- Merci pour tout ! Comment fait-on maintenant pour payer les soins d'Isabella ?

- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !

- Merci encore !... Clo ?

- Oui ?

- A t'elle beaucoup de chance de se souvenir de l'accident ?

- Pour être totalement franche non ! La plupart du temps, les victimes ne se souviennent pas de ça ! Ou si c'est le cas, le souvenir est toujours très vague.

- D'accord ! Merci !

- Je suppose que je te vois dans 10 min ?

- 5 max !

- On a suffisamment d'une accidenté de la route pour aujourd'hui Edward !

- Ouais je sais, je suis un crétin !

- Hum hum ! Allez file !

- Oui ! Bye !

J'avais dû lutter comme un forcené pour respecter les putains de limitations de vitesse. Mais Clothilde avait raison ! Et doublement raison même ! Si je n'avais pas roulé comme un trou du cul plus tôt dans la soirée, Isabella serait tranquillement chez elle ! Un panneau de signalisation m'indiqua finalement l'hôpital et je me stationnais rapidement, impatient de revoir ma beauté. Le poids de la culpabilité avait peu à peu prit possession de moi durant le trajet et c'est à contre cœur que j'attrapais le sac d'Isabella sur le siège arrière. Il y avait un manuel scolaire, un agenda et son portefeuille. Honteux, j'ouvris ce dernier et une photo tomba sur mes genoux. Elle était là, plus belle que jamais, un fantastique sourire plaqué aux lèvres ! Dans ses bras était blotti un bébé chien, Jake évidemment ! Un homme moustachu, légèrement grisonnant se tenait à sa gauche et une femme, plutôt menue, les cheveux courts et ondulés, à sa droite. Sans nul doute, je pouvais affirmer que l'homme présent sur ce cliché était son père. Ses yeux marrons flamboyants étaient la copie conforme de ceux d'Isabella. Délicatement, je retournais la photo et sur le verso était inscrit « Papa, maman, moi et bb Jake – Emménagement NY ». Je glissais la photo dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau, rangeais le portefeuille d'Isabella dans son sac et replaçais celui-ci sur le siège passager.

- Bonjour ! Je voudrais voir Clothilde s'il vous plait. Je suis Edward Cullen.

- Je l'appelle !

- Merci !

Après quelques minutes à arpenter le couloir du hall d'accueil, Clothilde arriva enfin ! Elle avait le visage fatigué. J'avançais à sa rencontre.

- Salut !

- Salut ! Allez, suis moi ! Je t'emmène à sa chambre !

- Merci Clo !

- Dis moi, tu n'as vraiment rien retrouvé qui puissent nous en dire plus sur l'identité d'Isabella ?

- J'ai seulement retrouvé une photo dans son manteau. Je ne connais que son prénom, je ne sais rien d'autre.

- Ok. Bon la photo, c'est déjà une bonne chose ! Avec ça, sa mémoire pourrait revenir très vite et elle pourrait peut-être être en mesure de nous donner son nom !

- D'accord.

- On va vérifier ça tout de suite !

Mon Isabella se tenait derrière cette porte. J'aurais dû être fou de joie à l'idée de la revoir mais l'anxiété me broyait les entrailles ! Si elle me reconnaissait comme étant le chauffard qui l'avait renversé, il en serait fini de notre relation.

_Relation ? Tout doux Cullen ! Tu connais tout juste son nom ! _

Oh putain ! Il ne manquait plus qu'elle ! Ma conscience! C'était le pompon là !

- Tu viens Ed ?

- Oui j'arrive !

Une profonde inspiration plus tard et son visage apparaissait à mes yeux. Elle était divine malgré les ecchymoses qui marbraient sa joue. Ses yeux étaient clos, elle avait l'air si apaisée. Je craignais de la voir souffrir mais je devais encore une fois remercier Clothilde d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Mon amie essaya de la réveiller.

- Mademoiselle.

Pas de réponses, ni même un semblant de mouvement.

- Mademoiselle !

Enfin, ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Sa tête pivota légèrement vers nous et je replongeais avec délice dans ses somptueux yeux chocolats ! Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine, il était brisé il y à quelques heures et en clignement de paupières elle l'avait pansé de toutes blessures ! J'étais fou de cette femme ! Cela pouvait sembler impossible, incroyable voir stupide c'est vrai ,mais même si je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques jours, je ne pouvais déjà plus imaginer ma vie sans elle !

- Oui ?

- J'ai quelques photos à vous montrer. On va essayer ensemble de faire ressortir quelques souvenirs si vous le voulez bien?

- Oui.

Je tendais alors la photo à Clothilde et m'approchais avec elle auprès d'Isabella.

- Je vais vous montrer une photo, et vous allez me dire si vous reconnaissez les personnes présentes. D'accord ?

- Oui. Allons-y!

Clo se pencha vers le lit afin qu'Isabella puisse bien distinguer la photo.

- Le monsieur à coté de vous sur la photo, le reconnaissez-vous ?

- Je... Je...Non je ne le reconnais pas !

- Très bien, ce n'est pas grave ! Continuons.

- Oui.

- La femme de l'autre coté, la reconnaissez-vous ?

- Non plus.

- D'accord, ce n'est rien ! Il est encore trop tôt. Vous êtes fatiguée. Il faut vous reposer maintenant.

- Je...lui... non rien ...

- Si! Dite-nous mademoiselle !

- Elle s'appelle Isabella, Clothilde. Ajoutais-je.

- Juste Bella !

- Vous vous souvenez de votre prénom ?

- Je, non je ne sais pas ! J'ai dit ça comme ça !

- C'est un très bon signe Bella ! Oui, vous devez vous rappelez de votre surnom ! C'est parfait ! Vous voyez ceci est un très bon signe ! Que vouliez-vous nous dire Mademoiselle ?

- C'est que, enfin, lui, le monsieur derrière vous, je le reconnais !

* * *

><p><em>*Barricader derrière leurs ordis*<em>

_Ce chapitre à été très difficile à écrire ! Très important et determinant ! _

_On espere sincerement que ça vous a plu ! _

_On attend vos avis avec IMPATIENCE !_

_XOXO _

_C&AM  
><em>


	8. CHAPITRE 6 : COHABITATION PARTIE 1

_Oyé oyé !_

_Mille excuse pour cet ENORME retard ! Et mille excuse pour l'absence de réponses à vos reviews  
><em>

_AudeMa est actuellement a Los Angeles donc ça a été difficile d'écrire le chapitre avec le décalage horaire ! Mais nous avons réussi ! Ouf_

_Ensuite notre bêta a corrigé le chapitre et paf plus de connection pour nous le renvoyer ! _

_Voyez la galère !_

_Enfin good news : IL EST LA !_

_Un grand, que dis-je, un énorme merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires tous aussi géniaux les uns que les autres ! Vous êtes super !  
><em>

_Ce chapitre 6 sera en 2 parties car il est très mais alors trèèèèèèès long !_

_Allez on arrete ici notre papotin ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

_XOXO_

_C&AM_

* * *

><p>Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Stephenie Meyer ! Nous ne faisons que les manipuler !<p>

**CHAPITRE 6 : COHABITATION - PART 1**

nom féminin - États de deux personnes qui habitent ensemble

**BELLA POV**

Dire que mon esprit était le reflet du néant était un euphémisme ! Rien! Rien de rien ! Plus rien ! Je n'avais plus aucun souvenir ! Je regardai mes mains qui reposaient sur le drap. Mes bras, mes pieds, mes jambes, mon ventre. Rien de familier ! Je ne reconnaissais même pas mon propre corps ! A moins que … On m'avait conseillé de ne pas le faire tout de suite mais j'étais tellement mal. Je voulais en avoir le cœur net ! J'en avais besoin ! Besoin de me raccrocher à quelque chose ! Aussi petite soit-elle ! Alors doucement je soulevai la couverture verte délavée de l'hôpital, attrapai mes béquilles et m'aventurai péniblement jusqu'à la petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Les médicaments avaient heureusement fait cesser toutes douleurs dans ma jambe. J'y étais … Je devais être forte ! La panique me submergeait déjà depuis que je m'étais réveillée un peu plus tôt, montant en crescendo au fur et à mesure que j'avais réalisé que je ne me souvenais plus de rien. Mais à cet instant précis mon état de panique avait atteint des summums. J'appuyai mon front contre la porte afin de rassembler toute l'énergie qu'il allait me falloir pendant les prochaines secondes. Finalement prête à affronter la réalité, je comptai dans ma tête: Un, deux et trois ! Puis me retournai face au miroir !

- « Nonnnnnn ! »

Une jeune femme brune aux cheveux longs et ondulés, le visage incroyablement pâle et couvert d'ecchymoses, enveloppée dans une affreuse chemise de nuit bleue délavée me fixait. Le choc ! Le chaos ! Voilà mon état d'esprit à cet instant ! Mon cœur s'emballa de plus belle et une sueur froide coula le long de ma nuque! Le reflet que je voyais dans ce miroir n'était rien d'autre que celui d'une étrangère à mes yeux ! Je ne reconnaissais rien ! Mais pourtant ! Pourtant ! Il s'agissait bel et bien de moi dans ce miroir ! Je tentais de lever une main vers mon visage pour m'en persuader. Oui c'était bien moi. Je ne pus retenir les larmes qui coulèrent le long de mes joues. Le choc était rude, je regagnai mon lit tant bien que mal malgré mon plâtre et m'effondrai en sanglots dans ce dernier, tenant fermement mon oreiller dans mes bras comme si j'allais couler, me noyer d'un instant à l'autre.

_Ç__a va revenir __! Le__médecin__, Chloé ou Clothilde je ne sais plus, l'avait dit ! __Ç__a allait revenir ! __Il fallait que je me raccroche à ça !_

C'était trop pour moi. Mes paupières étaient lourdes et mon corps pesait une tonne. Ne souhaitant pas lutter plus, je me laissai finalement sombrer dans le sommeil.

- « Bella ! Dans la chambre et en position dans dix minutes !

- Oui maître ! »

Courant comme une folle dans le couloir, je gagnai la salle de bain, me déshabillai en toute hâte et sautai dans la douche !

_Putainnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Froid ça passe mais glacial ! Merde quoi !_

Cinq minutes plus tard, je nouai mes cheveux en queue de cheval et enfilai la chemise en soie blanche de rigueur. L'anticipation avait toujours le même effet sur moi. Mon corps flottait et c'était quasiment en volant que je rejoignais _sa_ chambre. Avant de franchir la porte, je pris bien soin de défaire les quatre premiers boutons de ma chemise !

_Comme il aime !_

Un coussin était déjà installé face à la porte et la lumière avait été tamisée. Souriante et déjà terriblement excitée, je pris place à genoux sur ce dernier, la tête basse et les mains sur les cuisses. Mon cœur battait déjà la chamade, mais lorsque le bruit de ses pas résonnèrent à mes oreilles, il manqua de s'échapper de ma poitrine.

- « Hummmm charmante demoiselle ! »

Son odeur avait envahi la pièce et mon excitation transpirait déjà largement entre mes jambes. Un simple toucher de sa part m'aurait fait atteindre le nirvana.

- « Bella, lève-toi , déshabille-toi et allonge-toi sur le lit ! »

Prestement, je me remis debout, ôtai ma chemise et allai prendre place sur le lit. Les draps étaient doux, et son parfum inondait chaque parcelle du tissu.

_Mmmmmmmm_

- « Tes mains au dessus de la tête ! »

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un geste brusque et plaça mes mains sur la tête de lit ! Il attrapa le tissu en soie noire posé sur la table de chevet et commença à nouer mes poings ensemble. Le nœud était suffisamment serré pour que je ne puisse plus bouger mais n'était en rien blessant. Une fois mes mains sécurisées, il se pencha au dessus de ma poitrine et souffla sur mes pointes déjà dures pour lui. La sensation était grisante !

_Teasing !_

- « Durant cette séance Bella, tu auras l'autorisation de gémir et tu répondras à mes questions ! Est-ce clair ?

- Oui maître !

- Bien ! »

Le bruit d'un tiroir que l'on ouvre et que l'on referme attisa ma curiosité. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais besoin qu'il me touche ! Je le voulais !

- « Le thème de la séance va être basé sur les sens ma douce. Pour les attiser d'avantage, je vais t'en supprimer un : La vue ! Et pour cela je vais te bander les yeux Bella.»

Ma respiration se coupa net. Je ne voulais pas être privé de ça ! J'aimais tellement regarder son corps se mouvoir et ses muscles se bander pendant l'effort. Il ne pouvait pas me l'enlever ! Je n'étais déjà pas autorisé à regarder ses yeux ! Même si je n'étais pas sûr, je devais lui faire confiance. Le laisser me guider. C'était lui qui avait les choses en main, et j'aimais ça par-dessus tout ! Il savait ce qu'il faisait et ne m'avait jamais déçue. Cette fois ne serait pas différente. Je savais qu'il faisait toujours tout en pensant à mon plaisir autant qu'au sien.

- « Ne crains rien beauté. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Tu es en sécurité. D'accord ?

- Ou...oui maître.

- Maintenant ferme tes yeux. »

Le lit s'affaissa à coté de moi et d'une main il souleva ma tête alors que de l'autre il positionna le bandeau sur mes yeux. Une fois fait, je tentai tout de même d'ouvrir un œil mais l'obscurité était complète. Malgré moi, ma respiration s'accéléra, calquant les battements effrénés de mon cœur.

Le silence était pesant, et pourtant je m'évertuai à écouter le moindre son, essayant de savoir où il se tenait dans la pièce. Le cliquetis de chaussures que l'on ôte et le froissement d'un vêtement que l'on enlève rompirent le silence. J'imaginai qu'il était nu, prêt pour moi. Cette simple pensée fit redoubler d'intensité le feu qui se consumait dans mon ventre. Je ne l'entendis pas se déplacer mais il se trouva au niveau du pied du lit quand il s'exprima à nouveau :

- « Es-tu prête douce Bella ?

- Toujours pour vous maître !

- Parfait ! »

Ses mains attrapèrent alors mes chevilles et d'un geste vif il les écarta toutes les deux. Le lit s'affaissa de nouveau et sans plus de ménagement sa langue s'abattit sur mon clitoris !

La surprise de cet assaut combinée à l'anticipation des dernières minutes firent naitre une éruption de plaisir instantanée !

- « Oh bordel ! »

Involontairement je roulai des hanches pour en avoir plus ! C'était tellement bon ! Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la sensation que me procurèrent ses doigts lorsque ceux-ci s'enfoncèrent dans mon intimité, me pompant sans relâche. Il avait de longs doigts, et savait très bien s'en servir ! Des doigts magiques !

- « Ohhh ! Merde ! En- encoreeee ! P-ppp-plus s'il vous plait ! »

Le feu dans mon ventre était attisé à son maximum, consumant chaque parcelle de mon être. Mon corps n'était plus que tension et je savais que d'une seconde à l'autre je pouvais perdre pied et sombrer dans les méandres de la jouissance !

- « Maintenant tu vas me sentir ! Me goûter ! »

Sa langue et ses doigts m'abandonnèrent, pour ma plus grande frustration, alors que son corps se courbait au dessus du mien. Comme je l'avais imaginé, il était entièrement nu, et le contact de son épiderme contre le mien me fit frissonner de plaisir. Sa bouche s'abattit alors sur la mienne avec force, et ma langue trouva la sienne. Je léchai, suçai et aspirai ses lèvres, sa langue pour le goûter et le savourer comme il se devait. Avide d'en avoir plus, je délaissai sa bouche pour sa mâchoire puis son cou où je déposai une myriade de baisers, mordillai et humai à plein poumon son musc délicieux. Cette exploration à l'aveugle ne cessait de m'allumer et mes hanches ondulaient dangereusement contre son ventre, pour essayer de trouver une friction libératrice.

- « Hummmmm...tu auras ma mort Bella ...

L'entendre gémir de sa voix rendue rauque par le plaisir, m'excitait encore plus. Savoir que c'était moi qui le rendais fou !

- J'ai besoin de vous maître ! S'il vous plait ! »

Et pour répondre à ma supplique, il souleva son bassin et pénétra d'un seul trait dans mon intimité outrageusement mouillée !

- « Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiii !»

C'était le nirvana !

Mais alors que je pensai qu'il allait se mouvoir en moi, il resta stoïque et brutalement il arracha le bandeau qui m'entravait la vue !

- « Je veux voir tes yeux lorsque tu crieras mon nom Bella ! »

Ravie de cette autorisation d'ordinaire interdite, j'encrai alors mon regard dans le sien. Il se retira tout aussi rapidement qu'il m'avait pénétrée pour revenir avec plus d'intensité pilonner mon antre ! Encore et encore ses coups de rein m'arrachaient des miaulements de plaisir ! Mes yeux ne lâchaient pas le vert émeraude de ses iris. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, emplies de désir brut et de dominance. Mon paroxysme était proche, je ne pouvais empêcher le mouvement de mes hanches poussant à sa rencontre, et lorsqu'il accéléra encore un cran au dessus le rythme de son bassin, un orgasme fulgurant m' emporta.

- « Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhannnnnnn ! »

Haletante et en sueur, je me réveillai en sursaut ! Au moins maintenant je pouvais dire que je me souvenais de quelque chose ! Ouhaou ! Et quel souvenir ! L'homme de mon rêve était d'une beauté renversante. Ses yeux verts m'avaient transpercés et rien que pour les revoir à nouveau je fermai les paupières de toutes mes forces pour sombrer à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée. Mon Morphée ! Le rêve plutôt que la réalité.

J'y étais presque lorsque j'entendis la voix d'une jeune femme.

- « Mademoiselle? »

Volontairement je ne bougeai pas. J'étais bien à cet instant, apaisée et l'esprit transporté vers mon bel adonis. Je ne voulais penser à rien d'autre. Je ne voulais pas retrouver la réalité et son triste constat. Je ne voulais pas passer d'autres examens, ni même parler. Ma jambe ne me faisait plus souffrir, ma tête non plus. Je flottais dans une bulle, dans ma bulle ! Là au moins j'étais bien et rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Si je faisais semblant de dormir elle partirait sûrement !

- « Mademoiselle ? Répondez moi vous m'entendez ? »

Je n'avais plus le choix. J'ouvris alors les paupières, pour les refermer aussitôt ! Je les réouvris doucement cette fois-ci le temps de m'habituer à la lumière ambiante. Je tournai alors la tête vers mon interlocutrice et reconnue le médecin qui s'était occupé de moi. Elle avait un sourire chaleureux et rassurant. Un homme se tenait plus loin derrière elle, en retrait, et son visage était caché dans son ombre.

- « Oui ?

- J'ai quelques photos à vous montrer. On va essayer ensemble de faire ressortir quelques souvenirs si vous le voulez bien ? »

Et voilà le retour à la réalité ! Je me forçai à ne pas penser au pire. Mais mon cœur battait de nouveau à une allure folle dans ma poitrine ! La peur me gagnait inévitablement !

_Même si ce n'est pas bon __... n__e __surtout__ pas paniquer ! __Ç__a va revenir ! __Calme toi ça va aller tu n'es __pas seule. Et tu es entourée de médecins qui savent ce qu'ils font ! Courage ! Tu peux le faire !_

- « Oui »

Ma voix ressemblait à celle d'une petite fille. Ma gorge était nouée. La demoiselle me décrocha un nouveau sourire plein de gentillesse et de compréhension. Ca me rassura.

-« Je vais vous montrer une photo, et vous allez me dire si vous reconnaissez les personnes présentes. D'accord ?

- Oui. Allons-y ... »

Elle se rapprocha du lit et me tendit une photo. Sur celle-ci il y avait trois personnes et un bébé chien terriblement craquant. La personne du milieu ressemblait à celle que j'avais vu dans la salle de bain. Moi autrement dit ! Les deux autres personnes étaient des quadragénaires, un homme et une femme. Ils souriaient. Ca se voyait que nous étions proches et l'idée me vint qu'il aurait pu s'agir de mes parents. Mais leurs visages n'évoquaient malheureusement rien à mes yeux ! Pourquoi je ne les reconnaissais pas si c'était mes parents ? Ma respiration s'accéléra et je serrai les dents pour garder mon sang froid et ne pas laisser échapper les sanglots qui menaçaient de me submerger à nouveau. Je devais être forte !

- « Le monsieur à coté de vous sur la photo, le reconnaissez-vous ?

- Je...Je...Non je ne le reconnais pas !

- Très bien, ce n'est pas grave ! Continuons.

- Oui.

- La femme de l'autre coté, la reconnaissez-vous ?

- Non plus.

- D'accord, ce n'est rien ! Il est encore trop tôt. Vous êtes fatiguée. Il faut vous reposer encore un peu. Ça va revenir. Laissons-nous encore un peu de temps d'accord ? »

Je fis oui de la tête. Elle se redressa, prête à quitter la chambre et je découvris alors le haut du visage de l'homme présent à ses cotés. Mon souffle se coupa en reconnaissant _ses_ yeux émeraudes. Non ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Je l'avais rêvé ! Ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! Il ne pouvait pas se tenir en chair et os là devant moi ! Je pris soin de respirer correctement pour laisser mon visage impassible du mieux que je pouvais, mais à l'intérieur je hurlais !

_Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, BORDEL !_

Ma bouche se mit à parler sans l'autorisation de mon cerveau.

- « Je...lui...non rien …

- Si ! Dite-nous mademoiselle !

- Elle s'appelle Isabella, Clothilde. »

C'était comme si le temps c'était arrêté ! Mon dieu ! Sa voix, LA voix ! J'en reconnaitrais le timbre parmi des milliers ! Cette voix qui m'avait fait frissonner ! C'était bel et bien l'homme de mon rêve ! Il s'était rapproché en disant cela et son visage faisait maintenant face au mien. Il était encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir. Après quelques secondes d'ajustement, je retrouvai l'usage de la parole :

- « Juste Bella ! » Ajoutai-je pour jauger sa réaction.

Après tout si cet homme faisait partie de ma vie de la même façon que dans mes songes, je devais le savoir !

- « Vous vous souvenez de votre prénom ? Me demanda le médecin.

- Je…non je ne sais pas…j'ai dit ça comme ça ! »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrirent en grand et ses paupières se mirent à battre frénétiquement ! Il semblait surpris et excité à la fois. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit … ?

- « C'est un très bon signe Bella ! Oui, vous devez vous rappeler de votre surnom ! C'est parfait ! Vous voyez ceci est un très bon signe ! Que vouliez-vous nous dire Mademoiselle ? »

Si je voulais obtenir des réponses, c'était le moment ! Prenant une profonde inspiration, je baissai la tête prête à me lancer. Mes pommettes étaient brulantes et après une seconde goulée d'air je me lançai enfin :

- « C'est que…enfin, lui, le monsieur derrière vous…je le reconnais ! »

**EDWARD POV**

Quand la phrase chuchotée par Isabella, enfin Bella apparemment, avait résonné à mes oreilles, le monde s'était écroulé sous mes pieds. La moindre goutte de sang avait déserté mon visage et je me sentis perdre pied. Elle me reconnaissait ! Bordel ! Edward le chauffard ou Edward le pianiste qu'elle avait rencontré à la Julliard ? Putain de merde ! On pouvait dire que j'avais l'air con ! Ah ça c'était une certitude ! Je devais être blanc comme un linge ! J'étais pris entre l'envie de crier de joie et de pleurer comme un gamin prit la main dans le sac ! Et il était foutrement gros le sac !

- « Edward, je pense que je vais vous laisser ! Ne reste pas trop longtemps, Isabella a besoin de se reposer. »

- « Heuuu...hein ? Tu...tu...t'en...vas ? »

« Tu es un grand garçon va ! Si il y a le moindre soucis, la sonnette est juste là!» m'indiqua Clo dans un signe de tête

- « Isabella je... »

- « Non juste Bella s'il vous plait ! »

- « Très bien Bella, je vous laisse ! Sonnez en cas de besoin ! Je passerai vous voir avant de quitter l'hôpital ! En attendant reposez-vous ! »

- « Merci docteur »

Après un hochement de tête, Clothilde me toisa d'un regard qui voulait dire « Fais-pas-de-connerie -Cullen-et-n'oublie-pas-que-j'attends-une-explication » puis sortit de la chambre, me laissant seul comme le trou du cul que j'étais, auprès de Bella.

- « Heu...Sa..salut !

-Salut ! »

_Nom de dieu ! Tu transpires l'intelligence Cullen ! _

- « Tu te sens mieux ?

-Pour ce qui est de la douleur les médicaments font effet donc ça va.

-Ok tant mieux alors.

-Oui si on peut dire …

-Tu...Tu...Tout à l'heure...enfin...je veux dire...tu as dit que...enfin...tu te souviens de...heu de...de moi ? »

_Oh la vache ! __Ç__a dépasse tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer ! Sombre crétin !_

- « Heu...Oui ! Enfin en quelque sorte !

-En quelque sorte ?

-En fait je vous...enfin je reconnais uniquement ton...heu...votre visage.

-Non tu peux me tutoyer Bella.

-Ok !

-Tu ne te souviens que de mon visage ?

-Oui enfin ça peu paraître étrange mais...enfin ton visage m'est familier.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de mon prénom ?

-Heu non !

-Je m'appel Edward !

-Edward…D'accord !

-Et on s'est rencontré à la Ju...Enfin à mon école ! »

Bella hocha la tête en absorbant ces nouvelles informations. Elle semblait vouloir se concentrer et continuer cette conversation mais le sommeil paraissait vouloir avoir raison d'elle. La seconde fois qu'elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire je me forçai à prendre congé d'elle. L'envie de rester auprès de ma belle était forte mais je devais être raisonnable pour elle.

- « Je vais te laisser. Tu dois te reposer.

-Oui d'accord. Je suis désolée mais je me sens tellement fatiguée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous aurons tout le temps de parler demain. Je viendrai te chercher dès que tu seras autorisée à sortir.

-Heuuu merci...Je...heu...j'ai une dernière question avant que tu partes. »

Je vis son visage se teinter d'un adorable rougissement et je compris que la question qui semblait si embarrassante pour elle allait inévitablement me mettre ENCORE PLUS dans la merde ! Elle prit une grande inspiration et vrilla son regard chocolat dans le mien.

- « Edward-est-ce-que-je-suis-ta-petite-amie ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de toutes mes dents. Elle était tellement mignonne ! Et à cet instant c'était une certitude, elle allait me rendre fou ! Que lui répondre ? La vérité … ou presque semblait le mieux.

- « Pas exactement Bella ! Disons que...enfin...on apprend à se connaître. Mais on parlera de ça une autre fois d'accord ? Quand tu seras reposée.

-D'accord !

-Allez je te laisse avant de me faire botter les fesses par ton médecin ! »

Elle me regarda en souriant. Un vrai sourire sincère ! Elle était tellement belle, même avec ses ecchymoses sur le visage, que je ne pus m'empêcher de m'approcher d'elle et de déposer un délicat baiser sur son front. Sa peau était douce. Bella, ma Bella ! Elle allait bien et mon visage lui était familier. J'étais heureux ! C'était à contre cœur mais après un dernier regard vers elle, je me décidai à quitter la chambre.

- « Tu es plus raisonnable que je ne l'aurais pensé ! »

Je tournai la tête en direction de la voix de mon interlocuteur. Clothilde se tenait au bout du couloir, un dossier dans les mains.

- « Je suis un homme plein de surprises !

- Crétin ! »

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, je riais. J'étais tellement soulagé que Bella aille mieux !

- « Il faut qu'elle se repose ! Demain elle pourra sortir en milieu de journée. Ses résultats ne sont pas alarmants mais elle est vraiment choquée.

- Je sais !

- Elle te reconnait ! C'est plutôt bon signe.

- Oui, enfin mon visage lui est familier. Elle ne se souvenait pas de mon prénom tu sais !

- Chaque chose en son temps Edward. Ça reviendra !

- D'accord ! Je viendrai la voir demain et je la ramènerai chez moi pour m'occuper d'elle.

- Très bien.

- Je...je vais rentrer maintenant.

- Ou enfin te décider à me dire qui est cette jeune femme pour toi et ce qui s'est réellement passé !

- Je...écoute Clothilde…je…je ne peux pas…Pas encore !

- Edward !

- Je suis désolé Clo ! Je sais que je te mets terriblement dans la merde, vis à vis de ton travail et d'Isabella, mais …

- Ok ça va ! Allez file avant que je ne change d'avis !

- Merci ! Tu es une amie en Or !

- Les compliments ne me feront pas oublier Cullen. Ce n'est que partie remise ! »

Sur cette dernière phrase son visage était grave et sans que je m'y attende elle me prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte réconfortante. J'étais dans une merde noire, et je savais que mes conneries pourraient vraiment lui causer des ennuis. Mais elle était là ! Je ne remercierai jamais assez mon père d'avoir mit sur mon chemin ces deux frangines tout autant insupportables qu'adorables. Deux véritables amies !

- « Merci pour tout Clo ! »

Elle renforça sa prise autour de mes épaules puis s'éloigna en direction de la chambre de Bella.

J'étais vraiment l'enfoiré le plus chanceux de la planète !

Le trajet du retour se fit sans encombre. Une fois garé en bas de mon immeuble, je posai la tête contre mon volant et soupirai. Quelle journée ! En me redressant mes yeux croisèrent le rétro et j'aperçus le sac de Bella sur la banquette arrière. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là alors je le récupérai et sortis de mon véhicule pour rejoindre mon loft. Une fois la porte de ce dernier franchie, je me dirigeai vers le salon et m'avachis dans le canapé. J'étais exténué, mes muscles étaient endoloris et je ne rêvais que d'une douche et de mon lit. Mais avant je devais prendre une décision. Le sac de Bella trônait sur mes genoux. Et la curiosité et le respect de son intimité se livraient une lutte sans merci dans mon esprit.

_Au point o__ù__ tu en es mon vieux ! Je crois que son intimité est relay__ée__ aux oubliettes !_

Putain ! Quelle merde ! Fébrilement et avec un sentiment de culpabilité j'ouvris le sac, sortis l'agenda et m'emparai du portefeuille. Il était en cuir noir, fin et peu extravagant, tout comme Bella. Celui-ci contenait son passeport, son permis de conduire, sa carte de crédit et sa carte d'université. Une adresse dans Brooklyn figurait sur cette dernière. Saisissant le bloc et le stylo sur la table basse je m'empressai de la noter. Je reposai le compagnon et sortis ensuite le manuel scolaire. « Management d'entreprise ». Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Bella dans cette filière. Sans plus d'intérêt je posai le livre sur mes genoux et glissai ma main dans le sac. Au fond de celui-ci se trouvait un trousseau de clefs et son téléphone portable.

Ma curiosité fut aussitôt aiguisée par cette trouvaille et honteux je le saisis. L'Iphone était intact malgré l'accident. La main tremblante j'appuyai sur l'unique bouton et déverrouillai le clavier. Celui-ci n'était pas protégé par un code et l'écran affichait six appels en absence et trois messages vocaux.

Mon cœur s'accéléra brutalement dans ma poitrine ! Bien sûr que ses amis s'apercevraient de sa disparition!

_Bah oui mon vieux ! C'était juste INEVITABLE pfffffffffffff !_

Si elle ne répondait pas à son téléphone et qu'elle était introuvable ses proches s'alarmeraient et préviendraient les flics pour lancer des recherches ! Je serais retrouvé, accusé d'agression, de dissimulation de preuves et de kidnapping entre autre! J'irais en prison! Et le pire de tout: Bella me détesterait! Mais qu'est ce que j'avais fait? J'étais véritablement au fond du trou ! Je devais trouver une solution pour que tout s'arrange ! Les parents de Bella se feraient également du soucis. Il fallait que je les préviennent. Si je leur disais que je veillais sur leur fille, peut être me feraient-ils confiance et ne débarqueraient pas à l'hôpital ! Je savais ce que j'aurais dû faire mais la partie irrationnelle de mon esprit me conjurait de ne rien dire pour la garder auprès de moi. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre ! Pas maintenant, pas après ce qui c'était passé cette après-midi. Elle m'avait reconnu, elle m'avait souri, c'était bon signe non? Je devais la protéger, la faire mienne pour effacer tout le malheur que je lui avais causé. J'étais complètement paumé, je ne me reconnaissais pas ! Je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de comportement. Ce coté possessif que j'avais toujours trouvé pathétique chez les autres. Je devenais cinglé et j'étais prêt à tout pour elle! Il fallait que je me reprenne en main. Je fermai les yeux et penchai ma tête en arrière contre le dossier du canapé. J'avais besoin de faire le vide, histoire d'y voir plus clair. Il fallait que je réfléchisse de manière rationnelle.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion j'étais toujours face à un mur. Je décidai d'écouter les messages et d'agir ensuite en conséquences. J'appuyai sur la touche du répondeur et retins mon souffle.

« Vous avez trois nouveaux messages.

Message un, reçu aujourd'hui à 20h57 :

Bella c'est Alice ! Je...Finalement j'ai pu sortir plus tôt ! Je suis passée à la Julliard mais c'était trop tard. Rappelle moi c'est important !

Message deux, reçu aujourd'hui à 21h39 :

Bella c'est encore Alice. Tu ne m'as toujours pas rappelé et c'est peut être idiot mais je…je m'inquiète. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Rappelle moi s'il te plait!

Message trois, reçu aujourd'hui à 22h46 :

Salut Beauté c'est Jazz ! Je voulais savoir si tu voulais déjeuner avec moi demain midi. Vu qu'on sera samedi et que ces derniers temps on a pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de se voir ! Rappelle moi pour confirmer. Je t'embrasse honey !

Fin des nouveaux messages. »

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que je puisse bouger. Si j'avais pensé devenir fou quelques minutes auparavant, ce n'était en rien comparable à l'état dans lequel je me trouvais actuellement! Le sang pulsait à toute allure dans mes veines. Celles-ci étaient saillantes sur mes avants-bras et mes tempes bourdonnaient sous l'assaut de mon pouls bondissant.

Le cerveau en ébullition je me relevai brutalement. Arpentant mon salon comme un lion en cage, j'attrapai à la volée le verre utilisé avec Mary tout à l'heure et toujours présent sur la table basse, et le projetai de toutes mes forces dans le mur en face de moi. Il éclata en des centaines de particules transparentes, laissant apparaître une marque sur le peinture. C'était bien pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer! Alice ! Alice Scott ! MON Alice ! Et ce putain de trou du cul ! Jazz ! C'était qui celui là? Pour qui il se prenait ce crétin ?

Je devais rappeler Alice de toute urgence et tout lui raconter. Enfin peut être pas tout mais le principal. Avec Emmett on la connaissait mieux que quiconque et on savait foutrement bien que lorsqu'Alice avait un mauvais pressentiment, RIEN, ne lui ferait lâcher l'affaire. J'étais piégé !

Après avoir médité une bonne demi-heure sur la version des faits que j'allais lui livrer - et accessoirement torturé mes cheveux à force de passer mes mains dedans à les agripper comme un fou - je me décidai enfin à décrocher mon téléphone. Mes mains tremblantes et terriblement moites avaient de grandes difficultés à tenir le combiné mais malheureusement pour moi je n'avais guère le choix.

Une tonalité, deux tonalités, trois tonalités...Bordel elle n'allait pas décrocher ! Quatre tonalités...ALICE DECROCHE MERDE !

« - Edward ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement et humectai mes lèvres desséchées par le stress qui m'envahissait.

« - Oui Ali' c'est moi!

- Il y a un problème ? Tu as une voix d'outre-tombe !

- Heu…oui en fait il y en a un.

- Bella ? C'est ça ? Oh misère j'en étais sûr !

- Tu l'avais vu ?

- ...

- Ali' t'es toujours là ?

- O..oui je suis là ! Dis moi qu'elle va bien Edward !

- Oui elle va bien, enfin elle a la jambe cassée et un léger traumatisme crânien mais les médecins ne sont pas inquiets et disent qu'elle va s'en remettre rapidement.

- Où est le problème alors ? Je te connais et vu le ton que tu prends ça ne présage rien de bon !

- Elle est…enfin le choc l'a …

- Putain Ed' !

- Elle est amnésique !

-Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? »

J'éloignai instantanément le combiné de mon oreille qui j'étais sûr n'allait pas tarder à saigner suite au son puissamment aigu dont elle avait été victime!

« - Tu m'as bien compris Alice ! Elle ne se souvient de rien ! Le choc, tout ça, elle a tout oublié mais ce n'est que passager !

- Comment ça passager? Sois plus clair merde !

- Le médecin dit que tout reviendra quand elle sera prête à faire face à son accident ! Pour l'instant elle est encore trop choquée ! La seule personne qu'elle reconnaît, enfin qui lui est familière, c'est … heu …

- Toi !

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Comment connais-tu Bella Swan ? Ne me dit pas qu'elle fait partie de ton tableau de chasse !

- Non pas du tout ! On s'est rencontré à la Julliard et on se ... heu … fréquente ! Enfin on apprend à se connaître.

- Hum ! Et oh miracle tu l'as secouru si je comprends bien !

- Oui, j'étais là quand elle s'est fait renverser et j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

- Je sais.

- Comment ça tu sais ?

- J'étais à la Julliard tout à l'heure. On avait rendez-vous avec Bella et on devait échanger nos livres. Je l'ai bousculé à la fac enfin bref malencontreusement on a échangé nos livres quoi. Je devais la retrouver à l'école après mon cours de stylisme mais la couturière a trainé. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être là alors j'ai décommandé mais finalement j'ai pu me libérer et je voulais la retrouver comme prévu. J'ai mi un temps fou à trouver mon chemin dans ces maudits couloirs à la con et du coup je l'ai raté. Enfin tout ça pour dire que je t'ai vu quitter le parking comme un forcené voilà !

- Je l'emmenais à…heu…

- L'hôpital ?

- Oui voilà, à l'hôpital !

- Très bien ! Bon le principal c'est qu'elle soit maintenant prise en charge et que sa vie ne soit pas en danger. Et puis ses parents vont s'occuper d'elle. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter ! Relax !

- C'est à dire que…enfin je suis la seule qu'elle reconnaît, et il ne faudrait pas qu'elle soit stressée de ne pas reconnaître ses parents, alors je me suis dis que peut-être elle pourrait venir chez moi… enfin tu vois pour que je m'occupe d'elle, le temps qu'elle aille mieux !

- Tu es accro ou je rêve ?

- Alice !

- Heu pardon ! Excuse-moi. Oui enfin je ne sais pas ! Ses parents sont au courant au moins?

- Heu non !

- Tu te fous de ma gueule là? DIS MOI QUE TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE EDWARD ?

- Non ...

- Tu es un triple con ma parole !

- J'AI PAS BESOIN DE ME FAIRE SERMONER ALICE SCOTT ET MOI AUSSI JE PEUX GUEULER ! C'EST CLAIR ?

- Oui pardon ! Bon, il va falloir les prévenir, c'est inévitable !

- Je sais .

- Tu as leurs coordonnées ?

- Non .

- On fait comment alors ?

- Je me disais qu'on aurait pu aller chez Bella ! Il y avait ses clefs dans son sac et du coup je pourrais prendre quelques unes de ses affaires et trouver le numéro de ses parents.

- Ok parfait c'est un très bonne idée! Je t'accompagne !

- Alice je ne sais pas si …

- Il n'y a pas à discuter ! Ce n'était pas une question !

- *soupir * Bon ok !

- Je serai chez toi demain à 11h ! Sois prêt ! Bonne soirée Ed' ! »

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que déjà elle avait raccroché. Elle était vraiment … Alice ! Tempérament de feu et foutrement têtue !

Cette discussion s'était, malgré tout, mieux passée que je ne l'avais imaginé. Demain je serai chez Bella, je pourrai découvrir son cocon et me familiariser avec son environnement. Je lui avais dit que nous faisons connaissances, je devrai donc en apprendre le maximum sur elle en étant dans son appartement. Je prendrai quelques unes de ses affaires pour que son séjour chez moi soit le plus agréable possible pour elle. Et avec Alice nous nous mettrons en quête des coordonnées de ses parents, même si bien évidemment celles-ci devaient se trouver dans le portable de Bella. Mais je n'étais pas censé être en sa possession donc il fallait faire sans !

Un brin soulagé finalement d'avoir Ali' comme alliée pour la « mission » de demain, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain où une douche bien chaude pourrait peut être apaiser la tension qui régnait dans chacun de mes muscles. Je me déshabillai lentement, las de la soirée éprouvante que je venais de passer et me glissai sous l'eau brulante. Celle-ci me fit un bien fou instantanément, me débarrassant petit à petit de la peur, du chagrin et du stress accumulés aujourd'hui. Le sommeil me guettait dangereusement et j'aurai pu m'endormir là, debout, sous le jet. Je me décidai quand même à sortir pour rejoindre mon lit qui était quand même préférable pour un sommeil réparateur.

En arrivant dans la chambre, je fus estomaquée de constater que celle-ci avait totalement été remise en état. Les draps avaient été changés et la pièce aérée. Et sur mon lit trônait une note. Je m'approchai et constatai que c'était un mot de Mary.

**Il est maintenant l'heure pour toi de te reposer. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre ! Si besoin, tu sais où me trouver ! Bonne nuit. Mary**

**PS : Ne t'avis****e**** même pas de me remercier où tu peux faire une croix sur tes prochains petits déjeuners****!**

Fantastiques! J'avais des amies fantastiques ! C'est donc avec le sourire aux lèvres et l'espoir d'un lendemain meilleur que je me faufilai dans la douceur de mes draps, sans me soucier d'enfiler un boxer. Le sommeil m'emporta à la seconde ou ma tête toucha l'oreiller, et cette nuit là mes rêves furent partagés avec la femme aux yeux chocolats.

A onze heures tapante le lendemain, Alice franchissait la porte de mon appartement. Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus ponctuelle! Elle était resplendissante comme d'habitude ! Ses cheveux noirs savamment coiffés et qui pointaient dans tous les sens lui donnaient un air farfelu qui lui allait à la perfection. Son aisance était naturelle et c'est avec une démarche de danseuse étoile qu'elle se rapprocha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

« - Alors Eddy chou on s'est épris de Mlle Swan ?

- Alice !

- Rhhhhhhhhooooo toujours de mauvais poils à ce que je vois !

- Tu es pire qu'Emmett c'est pas possible !

- Ohhhh ! Comment tu peux oser ? Je suis offusquée !

- Oh très chère vous êtes offusquée ? Vous m'en voyez désolé ! »

Elle resta sérieuse un instant, son regard impassible rivé au mien, puis nous éclatâmes de rire ! Sa bonne humeur était, encore aujourd'hui, toujours aussi contagieuse !

« - Allez le lutin on y va !

- Le lutin t'emmerde Cullen ! »

Après avoir essayé de me botter les fesses, elle s'empara de ma veste, me la lança en plein visage et prit le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté quelques instants plus tôt sans même m'attendre. Un sourire flottait sur mes lèvres. J'étais heureux qu'elle soit là ! Elle m'avait manqué. Même si avec nos emplois du temps respectifs nous ne pouvions nous voir autant qu'avant, à chacune de nos « retrouvailles » tout était comme si nous nous étions quittés la veille. Et c'était d'ailleurs en grande partie pour cela que je l'aimais tant.

Une fois au volant de ma voiture Alice me donna l'adresse qui était inscrite dans le bouquin d'Isabella et j'acquiesçais en me remémorant celle que j'avais trouvé dans son portefeuille. Ainsi nous sortîmes du parking et empruntèrent la direction de Brooklyn. Le trajet fût relativement rapide, chose rare pour un samedi, mais je ne pouvais que remercier la vie pour ça, ma patience étant déjà mise à rude épreuve depuis mon réveil. J'avais plus que hâte de voir l'appartement de Bella! J'espérais vraiment découvrir de nouvelles choses sur le femme qui occupait mes rêves. Des détails qui me permettraient de mieux la connaître. J'étais avide d'en savoir plus! Comme un homme affamé devant son plat favori!

C'est tout de même nerveux et mal à l'aise de cette intrusion dans la vie de Bella que je tendis le trousseau de clefs à Alice. Elle ouvrit la porte et l'odeur de Bella vint frapper mes narines à peine le seuil franchit. Je fermai les yeux et humais à plein poumon ce parfum si particulier qui était dorénavant mon préféré.

« - Allo !

- Hein? Oui je suis là! »

L'intervention d'Ali' me ramena sur la planète Terre et j'ouvris alors grand les yeux pour mémoriser le moindre détail du lieu de vie de Bella. Si l'immeuble pouvait paraître vétuste, l'appartement lui avait un certain cachet. Bon, mis à part le canapé qui menaçait sérieusement de rendre son dernier souffle à la prochaine paire de fesses qui se poserait dessus! Mais dans l'ensemble il était à l'image de ma douce. Sans extravagance mais décoré avec goût et délicatesse. En somme, c'était son nid à elle et il avait une âme. De suite je m'y sentis bien. Je l'imaginais parfaitement vivre ici. Dans le salon, les tons étaient en accord, les murs recouverts d'une couleur lin avec des pointes de prune dans les rideaux épais et les coussins. C'était paisible et lumineux. A ma grande surprise, la cuisine comptait de nombreux accessoires assez sophistiqués, dont j'aurais été bien entendu in-foutrement-capable de me servir! Et sur le coin du bar, un cahier ayant survécu grâce à 2 spirales encore intactes débordait de recettes. Ainsi Bella était donc un fin cordon bleu !

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers sa chambre. Le mobilier y était sommaire : un lit, deux tables de chevet et une armoire. Les murs étaient couleur taupe et une housse de couette framboise reposait négligemment sur le matelas. C'est là, dans cette pièce, que son parfum était le plus fort. J'avais terriblement envie de me noyer dans ses draps et de la respirer jusqu'à en oublier qui j'étais!

« - J'ai trouvé Ed'!

- …..

- Edward? C'est bon j'ai trouvé!

- Quoi ?

- Le numéro de ses parents tiens !

- Ah oui !

- Ils n'habitent pas à New York mais dans un trou paumé des États-Unis.

- C'est à dire ?

- Forks !

- Oui je vois, c'est dans l'état de Washington.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu connais ce bled!

- De toutes façons ce n'était pas la question ! Bon alors? Tu appelles ?

- Tu te moques de moi là ?

- Non ! Ali' si c'est moi qui appelle sachant que je suis un mec, et qu'ils n'ont jamais dû entendre parler de moi, ils ne vont assurément pas me faire confiance !

- Ça c'est sur !

- Ok sympa merci!

- Son père est flic Ed'!

- Quoi? Oh merde! Tu vois là, c'est certain il va rappliquer et me mettre une balle entre les 2 yeux ! Donc TU appelles et TU leur expliques comme je te l'ai dit dans la voiture que ...

- …leur fille a eu un accident, qu'elle va bien mais qu'elle est encore sous le choc ! Que je vais m'occuper d'elle et qu'ils n'ont pas à s'inquiéter ! De toutes façons ça ne sert à rien qu'ils viennent car ça ne ferait que la paniquer encore plus de voir qu'elle ne les reconnait pas et que je leur enverrai des messages tout les jours !

- Oui voilà…mais tu as le droit de respirer hein !

- Tu me fais chier là ! Fais encore le malin et je te laisse te dépatouiller avec le flic ! C'est clair ?

- Reçu cinq sur cinq ! Allez à toi de jouer super girl ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles elle m'adressa un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa dans le salon. Ne voulant pas la déranger je m'approchai de l'entrebâillement de la porte et écoutais attentivement la conversation.

J'étais plus qu'anxieux et je me doutais fortement qu'ils n'accepteraient jamais ce qu'Alice allait leur proposer. J'allais perdre Bella, un jour sa mémoire reviendrait, et je serais fichu ! Elle ne voudrait plus jamais me parler compte tenu de ce que je lui avais fait. Totalement perdu dans mes pensées moroses je ne m'étais même pas aperçu qu'Ali' était en train de parler. Son ton était sûr et sa voix plutôt enjouée . Elle fournissait l'ensemble des informations que les médecins m'avaient donné et expliquait comment l'avenir prochain d'Isabella allait se dérouler. Puis il y eu un silence ponctué de « oui » et de « non ». Je bouillais intérieurement et ne pouvant me résoudre à écouter une seconde de plus la tournure qu'avait l'air de prendre les évènements, je m'éloignai de la porte et refermai celle-ci pour finalement me laisser choir sur le lit de ma douce.

Le bras rabattu en travers de mes yeux j'essayai de retrouver un semblant de calme et me forçai à inspirer et expirer de façon régulière. Le parfum de Bella m'apaisa en quelques secondes. J'en étais à ma 174ème respiration quand les pas d'Alice résonnèrent sur le parquet. A contre cœur je me forçai et me redressai au moment où cette dernière passait la porte de la chambre. Défaitiste, j'attendis qu'elle prononce la sentence.

_Ouais là mon gars tu es vraiment __désespéré__ ! Pathétique !_

« - Tu en fais une tête ! Tu as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?

- Je me suis assoupi.

- Mouais !

- Bon alors? Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

- Que c'était ok !

- Quoiiiiiiiiiiii ? Raconte-moi nom de dieu ! »

J'avais les yeux écarquillés et le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire! Ça semblait impossible et pourtant! Finalement tout n'était peut être pas fichu!

« - Et bien je leur ai tout expliqué. Ce que le médecin avait dit, les prochains évènements à venir, la photo, enfin tout ça quoi ! Sa mère est infirmière donc elle a très bien compris et elle sait ce que c'est. Elle était torturée entre le fait de venir dès ce soir pour prendre soin de sa fille et attendre que la mémoire de Bella soit revenue pour arriver. Mais finalement après l'avoir rassurée sur l'état de santé de sa fille et lui avoir promis de lui donner des nouvelles tous les jours elle a accepté. Bon en même temps j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était un peu coincée vis à vis de son travail. Des problèmes de sous-effectifs dans un bled aussi paumé c'est pas vraiment étonnant. Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que tu n'as plus qu'à prendre quelques affaires et remercier ta meilleure amie ! »

Fière d'elle même, elle me décrocha son plus beau sourire.

« - Merci Ali' ! Infiniment! Les parents de Bella sont maintenant rassurés et je te promets que je vais prendre soin d'elle comme personne ! »

Et je ne vais pas finir avec une balle entre les deux yeux finalement … du moins pas tout de suite ...

« - Tu as plutôt intérêt mon vieux ! C'est MA responsabilité qui est engagée auprès d'un flic alors fais pas le con !

- Oh Alice si tu savais comme je suis soulagé ! Je ne voulais pas que ses parents s'inquiètent mais en même temps je savais que si c'était moi qui avait appelé ça ne se serait pas passé aussi bien !

- N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui lui est venu en aide ! Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Edward !

- Hum…si tu le dis... Allez prenons quelques affaires pour Bella et rentrons !

- D'accord ! Un dernière chose Ed' !

- Oui ?

- Ça va aller ! Respire!

- Oui j'espère ! »

Après qu'Alice ait fourré son nez dans l'armoire de Bella et poussé d'affreux soupirs face à « autant d'incohérence vestimentaire » je lui rappelai quand même que Bella avait un plâtre à la jambe et que bien évidemment elle pouvait oublier l'unique paire de chaussures à talons qu'elle avait réussi à dénicher et remettre à leur place les petites robes et jupes qui bien que sexy n'étaient pas vraiment raccord avec la convalescence de Bella.

Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, le sac fut enfin bouclé et nous quittions les lieux. Mais au moment de sortir, la sonnette de l'appartement retentit et en réponse mon cœur se mit à accélérer brutalement dans ma poitrine. Qui que soit qui se trouvait derrière cette porte prendrait notre présence ici comme une intrusion et inévitablement je serais à nouveau dans la merde ! Putain !

Je fis alors la première chose qui me passait à l'esprit et appuyais mon index sur la bouche d'Alice pour lui intimer le silence. Si personne ne répondait, le visiteur de Bella finirait bien par partir !

Mais ça c'était sans compter sur Alice ! Bien sûr ! Elle me fusilla du regard et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée !

Mais quelle tête de mule!

« - Bonjour?

- Heu bonjour, Bella est là ?

- Non ! Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Et je peux vous retourner la question ? C'est quand même vous qui êtes chez mon amie !

- Je suis Alice Scott. Et lui c'est Edward Cullen. Nous sommes ici car Bella a eu un accident.

- Quoiiiiiiiiiiii ? Comment ça un accident ? Que lui est-il arrivé? Elle va bien? Où est-elle? Dans dans quel hôpital ?

- Calmez-vous ! Oui elle va bien mais …

- MAIS QUOI ? »

Ce type commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs! Et sur ceux d'Alice aussi visiblement. C'était le moment d'intervenir avant que ça dégénère ! Je décidai de répondre à la place de mon amie.

« - Mais l'accident l'a profondément choquée et elle présente une amnésie passagère ! Enfin elle ne se ...

- Je sais très bien ce qu'est une amnésie passagère je suis psy !

- Ok, mais inutile de répondre sur ce ton!

- Où est-elle? Et que diable foutez vous chez elle ?

- On se calme! Elle est à l'hôpital Mount Sinai ! C'est une amie à moi qui est médecin qui s'occupe d'elle. Et nous sommes dans son appartement pour récupérer des vêtements car elle va passer sa convalescence chez..

- Nous ! »

Il faudrait que je pense à remercier Ali' pour son intervention car à deux secondes près je me serai vendu ! Ouf !

« - C'est absolument hors de question ! Bella est comme ma sœur ! Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de vous alors ne pensez même pas une seconde que je vais la laisser dans CET état chez de parfaits inconnus ! »

Là j'étais énervé! Je n'allais pas le laisser continuer à nous gueuler dessus comme ça! Et encore moins s'il avait l'intention de faire foirer mes plans!

- Écoute mon gars, nous ne sommes pas des inconnus pour elle ! Vous débarquez en disant être un ami de Bella mais je n'en ai pas non plus la preuve! Alors descendez de vos grands chevaux! Et si vous êtes psy vous devez sans doute être au courant qu'il est important qu'elle soit avec des gens qu'elle reconnaît ! Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire la seule personne qu'elle reconnaît pour le moment c'est moi ! »

Ok ! Il fallait vraiment que je me calme avant de mettre mon poing dans la tronche de cet abrutit ! Je tentai un regard vers Alice qui était visiblement dans le même état que moi. Je m'apprêtais à en rajouter une couche mais le merlan frit fût plus rapide et Ali' s'empressa de lui clouer le bec.

« - Ah !

- Ah comme vous dites !

- Et bien je vais aller à l'hôpital ! Et elle me reconnaitra moi aussi!

- Sauf votre respect Monsieur ?

- Hale !

- Monsieur Hale donc ! Nous ne partageons pas la garde d'un chien là! Donc si vous pouviez faire preuve d'un minimum de compassion et de maturité ça ne serait pas plus mal !

- Mais ...

- Il n'y a pas de « mais »! L'hôpital! Et tout de suite ! »

Bien que ce type me tapait furieusement sur le système, je ne pus m'empêcher de vouloir lui éviter le pire, et lui lançai un regard lourd de sens pour qu'il se taise et capitule, car vu de l'état d'Alice, il allait rapidement goûter à son courroux! Il ne connaissait pas encore le lutin et croyez moi, furax comme elle était elle aurait pu mordre ! Visiblement il comprit parfaitement mon signal, baissa la tête et emboita le pas de mon amie vers nos voitures.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous pénétrions dans le hall de l'hôpital et je conduisis Alice et Mr Hale au chevet de Bella. J'étais bouffé par le stress ! Si ma belle le reconnaissait lui aussi je la perdrais. Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre ! En l'espace de vingt-quatre heures elle avait déjà pris une grande place dans ma vie. Je ne pouvais l'expliquer d'ailleurs ! La seule chose dont j'étais certain c'était que j'étais irrémédiablement et irrévocablement épris de cette femme.

Très vite nous fûmes devant la porte de sa chambre et d'un signe de tête j'ordonnai à l'ami de Bella de renter. Celui-ci acquiesça en silence et pénétra dans la pièce.

La tension était à son comble et la seule chose que je trouvai à faire afin de soulager mes nerfs était d'arpenter sans relâche les couloirs de l'hôpital. Au bout de ce qui me sembla un temps infini, Mr Hale sortit de la pièce. Il était d'une pâleur à faire peur et aussitôt je craignis que l'état de Bella ne se soit détérioré !

« - Comment va t-elle ?

- Un peu mal à la tête mais ça va.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous ça va ? Vous êtes blanc comme un linge !

- Oui…enfin non ! Elle…ne m'a pas reconnu.

- Oh ! J…je…suis désolé ! Ça va revenir vous savez. Le médecin est sûr de ça.

- Oui je sais mais...c'est...dur à encaisser vous voyez.

- Oui …

- Ça n'a pas très bien commencé entre nous. Mais…je m'appel Jasper ! »

Il me tendit sa main. Après une seconde d'hésitation je la serrai.

« - Moi c'est Edward !

- Je m'en doutais ! Elle te réclame.

- Oh !

- Je ne suis pas un grand bavard alors ce que je vais dire maintenant je ne le redirai pas deux fois ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es pour Bella mais sache que je tiens énormément à elle ! Je te conseille donc de la protéger comme il se doit ! En attendant, je suis d'accord avec le médecin ! Elle ne peut pas venir chez moi, elle serait trop perturbée. Déjà là elle semblait totalement paumée. Si tu le permet , je vais demander le numéro de ta petite amie pour pouvoir prendre de ses nouvelles ok ?

- Alice n'est pas ma petite amie !

- Ah ? »

Il disait tenir à Bella comme à sa propre sœur mais vu les rougeurs qui prenaient place sur son visage face à la révélation que je venais de lui faire, ils auraient vraiment pu faire partie de la même fratrie. Il semblait sincère. Et nous voulions la même chose pour Bella. La voir saine et sauve.

« - C'est entendu ! Je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne manque de rien et je prendrai soin d'elle comme de personne. Tu peux compter sur moi pour ça !

- Parfait !

- Bon je…je vais aller la voir !

- Ok! Je peux demander le numéro d'Alice ?

- Elle est suffisamment grande pour prendre cette décision toute seule mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit contre.

- Oh…ok !

- Bon bah à plus tard !

- Oui à plus et merci de t'occuper d'elle Edward !

- C'est normal. Je…enfin…elle compte beaucoup…pour moi aussi. »

**BELLA POV**

Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper et Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie ! PUTAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Pourquoi je ne me souvenais de rien ? Je voyais bien que je lui avais fait du mal ! J'étais une amie, une amie d'enfance et je ne me souvenais pas de lui ni de sa sœur ! J'étais une amie horrible ! Un accident et je zappais tout ! Tout ceux qui faisaient partie de ma vie ! Mes parents! Mes amis! Tous sauf un : Edward ! Jasper m'avait dit qu'il allait arriver. Je ne savais pas comment expliquer pourquoi cet homme partageait mes rêves ni même qui nous étions l'un pour l'autre. Mais encore cette nuit il avait été dans mes songes ! Et comme hier, le réveil avait été difficile ! Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de son image, de nos ébats passionnés mais en même temps j'étais totalement confuse et honteuse de faire de tels rêves !

Un bruit me sortit de mes pensées. Il était là. Il se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Mais au moment où il allait franchir cette dernière il fut interpellé par le médecin qui s'occupait de moi. Celle-ci fit d'ailleurs irruption dans ma chambre et s'approcha de mon lit. Elle tenait un épais dossier dans ses bras.

« - Bonjour Bella !

- Bonjour docteur !

- Comment allez-vous ce midi ?

- Un peu mal à la tête mais rien d'insupportable.

- Je vais vous prescrire des anti-douleurs et vous allez pouvoir rentrer avec Edward.

- Heu oui d'accord !

- Ceci est provisoire mais pour l'instant c'est mieux que vous ne soyez pas seule !

- Oui bien sûr. »

Je savais déjà que j'allais repartir avec lui, il me l'avait dit la veille. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être troublée. Inconsciemment je fantasmais déjà sur lui, alors si nous étions dans le même appartement je n'osais imaginer les nuits que j'allais passer ! Malgré le chaos total qui m'entourait, j'étais contente de partir avec lui. Il faisait partie des peu de choses auxquelles je pouvais me raccrocher. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Que je serais bien chez lui et que je guérirais plus vite grâce à son aide.

Sa voix me sortit de mes pensées.

«- Bonjour Bella. Tu te sens mieux aujourd'hui? Tu as meilleure mine.

- Bonjour Edward. Oui ça va merci! Je me sens bien. A part ...

- Oui je sais ...

- Mais ça va aller! Je suis contente de sortir de cette chambre!

- Ok, alors si tu es prête on va pouvoir y aller. J'ai tes papiers de sortie et ton ordonnance.

- Heu oui… enfin…je n'ai pas de…de vêtements propres …

- Oh oui pardon ! Attend une seconde je reviens! »

J'allais enfin sortir de là! A peine une minute s'était écoulée que déjà il revenait avec un sac à la main. Il ouvrit la fermeture éclair et posa le sac à coté de moi sur le lit. Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Il avait pensé à ma rapporter des affaires. Qu'il était prévenant!

« - Je vais t'attendre dehors le temps que tu te changes. Ça va aller ou tu veux que j'appelle une aide soignante pour t'aider ?

- Non je devrais m'en sortir merci!

- Ok ! Je…bon… je te laisse. »

J'acquiesçai et le regardai sortir de la chambre. Une fois la porte refermée je fouillai dans le sac afin de trouver de quoi m'habiller. Des sous-vêtements blancs, un débardeur blanc, un pantalon de yoga gris et un sweat de la même couleur ferait l'affaire! J'étais ravie de me débarrasser de cette affreuse chemise de nuit et enfilai tant bien que mal mes habits. Il y avait également une trousse de toilette dans le bagage. Je l'ouvris et trouvai une brosse à cheveux ainsi qu'un élastique. Il avait vraiment pensé à tout! Après un rapide coup de peigne dans mes cheveux je les relevai en une queue de cheval. Au même moment, un léger coup fût donné sur la porte. Ça devait être Edward !

« - Oui entrez !

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui c'est bon ! »

Je lui souris, attrapai mes béquilles et me mis sur pied. Ma tête tournait légèrement mais le médecin m'avait prévenu. Après une petite pause je plaçai mes béquilles devant moi et quittai cette chambre qui ne me manquerait définitivement pas ! Edward attrapa le sac et le bascula sur son épaule. Il me demanda si ça allait et si j'avais besoin d'aide. Je le rassurai, il se cala à mon rythme et ensemble nous sortîmes de l'hôpital. Dehors il faisait bon, j'étais contente d'être à l'extérieur même si tout m'était inconnu, la légère brise qui caressait mon visage était un pur bonheur. Je fermai les yeux et insipai quelques secondes avant de reprendre mon chemin. Quand je les rouvris, Edward me fixait, ce qui me fit rougir.

Edward m'indiqua sa voiture et m'aida à m'installer. Il prit place derrière le volant et démarra. Un fond de musique emplit alors l'habitacle. C'était doux et reposant. Je me détendis dans mon siège et m'appuyai contre l'appui-tête. Mes paupières étaient lourdes à cause des médicaments et je peinai à garder les yeux ouverts. Je ne saurais dire à quel moment mais je finis par m'endormir. Je fus réveillée par une caresse sur ma joue et une voix qui chuchotait:

« - Bella? On est arrivé !

- Hummm.

- Il faut que tu te réveilles.

- Moui !

- Allez sleeping beauty ouvre tes yeux. »

Je l'entendis retenir son amusement. Je flottais dans une sorte de brouillard. J'avais un mal fou à ouvrir les yeux ! Mais à force de paroles stimulantes je réussie à me sortir de mon état léthargique. Edward vint alors m'ouvrir la portière. Il attrapa mes béquilles et les présenta à moi. Comme toute à l'heure, une fois debout, je ressentie un léger étourdissement mais celui-ci disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Edward mit sa main dans le bas de mon dos dans le but de me sécuriser j'imagine et de me rattraper en cas de chute. Il tenait mon sac de l'autre main. Nous traversâmes le parking et pénétrâmes dans un ascenseur. Au deuxième étage les portes s'ouvrirent sur un immense couloir avec une unique porte. L'appartement promettait d'être spacieux ! Edward se rapprocha de cette dernière et la déverrouilla. Il m'invita à le suivre et intimidée je pénétrai dans son loft.

Il y avait un grand hall avec de part et d'autre des placards dont les portes étaient en miroirs. Puis nous avançâmes dans ce qui devait être le salon. Il était étonnamment grand ! Je n'eus pas le temps de le regarder en détail que déjà Edward m'entrainait dans un long couloir. Il y avait de nombreuses portes. Il les ouvrit une à une: salle de bain, toilettes, salle de détente, salle de sport, bibliothèque et enfin la chambre d'amis. Ma chambre autrement dit. Il m'avait présenté toutes les pièces sauf une ! C'était étrange mais après tout il était chez lui. Je n'en fit pas cas et entrai à sa suite dans _ma_ chambre.

Il déposa le sac sur une commode alors que je me dirigeais vers le lit. Je m'assis sur ce dernier pour regarder avec plus de détail la chambre qui allait être la mienne pour les quelques jours à venir j'imaginai. Mais très vite le brouillard duquel j'avais émergé quelques minutes plus tôt reprit possession de mon être. A nouveau mes paupières pesaient une tonne et je ne pus étouffer un bâillement.

« - Tu as besoin de te reposer Bella ! Je vais te laisser. Je vais aller préparer quelque chose à déjeuner et je t'apporterai ça tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

- Hummmmmmmmm oui d'accord ! Edward? »

- Oui Bella?

- Merci…merci pour tout!

- Je t'en prie…ça me fait plaisir de m'occuper de toi.

Encore une fois je baillai et en réponse Edward m'offrit son, maintenant habituel, sourire en coin ! Il quitta ensuite la chambre et je retirai ma chaussure et la chaussette qui couvrait mon pied à moitié plâtré, pour m'installer confortablement sous la couette. C'était nettement plus confortable que les couvertures rêches de l'hôpital ! Mais ce souvenir ne flotta que quelques secondes dans ma tête avant de m'endormir profondément.

« - Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn par pitié ne lui faites pas de mal ! Edwardddddddddddddddddddddd ! »

Edward ! Il était là ! Un pistolet braqué sur la tempe ! Un grand homme au regard aussi noir que la nuit le maintenait au sol tandis qu'un autre aux cheveux longs et au teint pâle braquait son arme sur lui!

Au son de ma supplique ce dernier releva la tête vers moi, encra ses yeux mauvais dans les miens et explosa d'un rire sombre et dangereux !

Nous étions confortablement installés sur le canapé du salon d'Edward quand ces deux hommes avaient fait irruption. Ils me voulaient ! Ils étaient là pour m'emmener, m'arracher des bras de mon amant. Une jeune femme blonde était entrée peut après et m'avait attrapé le bras, me forçant à me lever et à la suivre ! Je criais ! J'avais peur ! Que me voulait-elle ? Où allait-elle m'emmener ?

« - Écoute moi bien sale petite garce ! Il est à moi ! A MOI !

- Je... »

Je n'avais pu répondre qu'elle claquait déjà ma joue avec force. Les larmes affluaient dans mes yeux et je ne pus les retenir très longtemps. J'éclatai alors en sanglots et à nouveau sa main vint frapper mon visage !

« - Silence petite pute ! »

Je me mordis la lèvre avec force évitant ainsi le moindre son de franchir la barrière de ma bouche. Je ne savais pas qui était ces gens mais je savais qu'ils allaient me faire du mal ! Je n'osais penser au pire : La mort!

L'homme aux cheveux longs délaissa Edward et se rapprocha de moi un sourire sadique plaqué sur ses lèvres. Il leva alors son arme en ma direction et …

« - Bella ! Bella réveilles-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Bella regarde-moi ! C'est moi Edward ! Je suis là shhhhhhhh tout va bien ... »

Mes joues étaient mouillées. Et si cette sombre histoire n'avait été qu'un rêve, mes larmes, elles, étaient bien réelles. Je pleurais, je sanglotais même ! Ça avait été horrible !

J'étais allongée dans le lit dos à la porte. J'étais pétrifiée. La main d'Edward se posa doucement sur mon dos et il se mit à dessiner de petits cercles avec le bout de ses doigts afin de m'apaiser. Je me calmai presque aussitôt. Ses doigts faisant des miracles. Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Il était tellement beau ! J'avais eu tellement peur! Peur pour moi … peur pour lui … J'avais envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, mon corps était comme aimanté par le sien ! Je voulais plus de son contact, plus de lui ! Je crevais qu'il me sert contre lui. Alors presque dans une supplique je braquai mes yeux dans les deux émeraudes qui me faisait face, j'approchai mon visage du sien, et chuchotai:

« - Embrasse-moi Edward ! »

* * *

><p>Barricade : ok<p>

Casque : ok

Bouclier : ok

Vous pouvez envoyer les projectiles !

Ouiiiii c'est vrai on est vraiment mais alors vraiment sadiques !

BOUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Vous nous pardonnez ? *yeux de chat potté*

Allez à vous de jouer ! On attend vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience !

A dans 15 jours les girls !

XOXO

C&AM

cohabitation, nom féminin Sens 1 L'état de deux personnes qui habitent ensemble. Anglais living togetherSens 2 Situation dans laquelle le Président de la République et le gouvernement appartiennent à des tendances politiques opposées [Politique]. Anglais cohabitation


End file.
